Ami's Cry
by Alzurath
Summary: This is my first compeleted fanfic. The plot is centered around Ami Mizuno, and Alzurath a character I created . You will see a lot of different influences in my stories. Everything from Heaven and Hell to time travel, to romance. I hope you enjoy it!
1. A Fatefull Friendship

Chapter one: A Fateful Friendship

Usagi quickly ran into her first hour class, and sat down breathing heavily as the bell rang. "I made it! I thought for sure I was going to be late again." Ami shook her head and sighed: "We're in the twelfth grade and you still don't get here on time on most occasions. But I'll admit you're getting better!" Ms. Haruna grinned: "Congrats Usagi, you actually made it on time for once! But lets get settled down now everyone, for I'd like to introduce a new student to the class."

Ami's eyes went from Haruna, to a boy who looked to be about nineteen. He didn't dress in the usual uniforms as most of the rest of the boys did in her school. He wore gray-blue jeans and a black t-shirt with the Name "Blind Guardian" on the front, and a design that looked something like you'd find in those fantasy movies. On the back it said: "Nightfall. Quietly it crept in and changed us all."

"Would you please introduce yourself to everyone?" the teacher asked. His face turned slightly red: "Yes ma'am. My name is Parker, I've come from the United States, Washington state to be more precise." "Alright, do we have any questions you'd like to ask Parker before we get started?" Nauru raised her hand: "What kind of music do you like?" The boy smiled: "Ah, music is definitely my life. I mainly listen to Heavy Metal, all though I do like classic rock and some Celtic music."

Ami was next to raise her hand: "What do you like to study?" Usagi and Mako-chan's mouth dropped: "This is about his interests, not school stuff!" Usage complained. Ami felt a little embarrassed afterwards. Parker grinned: "Its alright miss, I don't mind such a question. Actually, I do love to study a few things on the side. I've always liked history, especially the American Civil War. I also like to study Ancient Civilizations such as the Romans and the Greeks, and the different legends of Heaven and Hell."

"Do we have any more questions? If not, lets start class now. Parker, there is an open seat to the left of Ami, why don't you take that one?" He nodded, grabbed his bag, and settled into the desk assigned to him. 

His and Ami's eyes met almost immediately after he sat down, they smiled at each other, but both too shy to say anything. The first day went by very fast for Parker, as it always did when he came to a new place. He noticed on his way out the school gates several police cars sped by him, sirens going full blast. He pondered on it a bit, but then continued to walk home to his apartment. As he began walking, he heard footsteps and a voice fast approaching him.

"Hey, wait a minute, please!" A girl said as she stopped, breathing heavily. Parker studied her: She was slender, looked very athletic, strong, and healthy. But most importantly, she was very beautiful, with blue hair cut just below her forehead in the front, and in the back down just at the edge of her neck.

"Yes, my hair is natural." she said as she noticed he was staring. He thought for a moment: "Your name... its Ami isn't it?" she nodded. "Parker I think it is, I have a favor I'd like to ask you." He looked at her confused, face slightly red: "Uh, sure. What would you like me to do?" Ami's face also turned slightly red: "Um, could you walk me home tonight? I don't feel safe anymore alone at night, gang violence has exploded the past few weeks. In particular, the Yakuza have become uncontrollable, they shot and killed a police officer in broad daylight a few days ago." 

"I see, that would definitely make things unsettling. Alright Ami, I'll gladly walk you home." She smiled and sighed with relief: "Oh, thank you so much! I'll make it up to you, I promise!" The two began walking towards her home. "So, tell me Parker. How does someone who likes heavy metal come to like studying so much?" she asked, in attempt to ease her nervousness. 

He grinned: "Well, a lot of the Metal bands that I listen to write about historical and mythological events as lyrics in their songs. She looked at him curiously: "Oh, like what kind of events? And can you tell me a few of their names?" Parker thought for a moment: 

"Well, lets see. Iced Earth, my favorite band, has written a sixteen minute song called "Dante's Inferno", based on the "Inferno Trilogy" by Dante Allegehri. I.E. has also written a thirty two minute song all about the three days of fighting at the Battle of Gettysburg." 

Ami's eyes when slightly wide: "Thirty two minutes?! That is long for one song, I think it would seem boring to me." He nodded: "So do a lot of the band's fans. I personally love the song though." The more she talked to him, the more Ami's tension eased. "So Parker, tell me more about yourself, like where are you from?" Parker could easily tell that talking to her was comforting her, so he continued to reply to her. 

"Well, I'm from a small town called Sequim in Washington State. I decided to come here because things were just getting too much for me to handle. I'm into Writing, anime, and as you already know, music. But, I'd like to know a little about you as well."

Ami was surprised by the question, but she regained her composure: "Well, I've been living here in Tokyo all my life. My mother and father divorced when I was young, and I live with my mom in a condominium. Due to my mom's job, we've always had money. But, I've never bragged about it, I've never felt that money was really important in life."

Parker nodded: "Yeah, that's the way I feel. I've personally never had a lot of money, so I've never known what that's like. What does your mother do?" Ami smiled: "She's a doctor at Tokyo city hospital. I'm very proud to have a parent who helps people as much as she does. I want to be like her when I become an adult. That's why I do so much schooling, with the cram school and regular high school, I hope that'll be enough to be accepted into a medical college."

He shrugged and sighed: "Oi, that'd be too much school for me. I'd be brain dead in about a second if I tried to do as much schooling as you." Ami laughed out loud, something which she hadn't done in awhile: "You know Parker, you certainly know how to cheer someone u-..." her voice was drowned out by several sudden loud bursts of gunfire.

Ami panicked: "W-what's going on?!" Parker grabbed her hand and ran toward the direction of the blasts. What the two saw stunned both of them beyond belief. A gunfight had broken out between Tokyo swat teams and the Yakuza gang. Bodies from both sides laid everywhere on the pavement, their blood slowly oozing down into the sewer drains.

Ami had a weak heart, and grew pale as she collapsed to her knees from the shock.

"Ami! Hey, hang in there!" Parker yelled over the shots as he held her up. Without warning, a Yakuza's car exploded. Parker jumped on Ami and forced her to the ground to avoid being hit by the debris, however not before a piece of the car door slammed into his chest as he was shielding her. "Parker!" she cried concerned. "Ami, I-..I'm alright. I'm just stunned from.. from the blow right now, just stay underneath me and you'll be fine. I won't let you get hurt." 

she shook her head: "But, you're bleeding! I have to take care of your wounds before they get worse!" A police officer ran over to them: "Hey are you two alright?" Ami began to panic more: "No, I'm fine. But my friend, Parker, he was hit by a car door while shielding me." The officer grabbed is radio: "Should I call for an ambulance?" Parker struggled to get up, and his voice was weak: "No, that won't be necessary, I can handle this much." finally he was able to get up on two feet. 

The office nodded: "Alright, he looks okay for now. The two of you need to get out of here! We've killed off the bulk of the Yakuza, but the remnants will surely come here to strike." Parker nodded has he helped Ami up, however, Ami's eyes quickly fell upon a body laying amongst the dead on the road. Her voice trembled with a sorrowful tone: "No, it can't be…Mother??" 

Parker suddenly became very worried about his friend, and then noticed the body she was staring at. "Ami...I-we need to get out of here." She shook her head and kneeled beside the corspe: "MOTHER!" she cried, tears flowing constantly now. Both he and the officer closed their eyes: 

"The girl's mother was caught up in the crossfire, it happened all so suddenly, there was nothing we could do. Damn Yakuza! Listen, you and the girl get out of here! I don't want to see any more innocent blood shed!" the officer spoke angrily.

Parker nodded: "Ami, c'mon, we need to go!" She shoved him away: "No! I'm not leaving her!" "Ami! Listen, do you want your mother's death to be in vain?! What will come out of this if we just stay here and die?! I've only just met you, but I'm not going to lose you so early in our friendship! I won't let your life be a tragedy!"

He suddenly heard the sound of several roaring engins coming to the area fast. Realising he had no time, he forcefully picked Ami up and dragged her into an alley at least fifteen feet away. By then Ami had reached the breaking point. She embraced him tightly, crying uncontrollably on his shoulder. She pounded the wall behind them several times violently with her fist, causing her knuckles to bleed.

Parker himself was going through several emotions at one time, which made it difficult for him to find words to at least try and comfort her. He put his arms around her and spoke softly: "Ami... I'm so sorry about what happened. Its-... Its something that we all have to deal with eventually. I... Its hard, for me to comfort you, because I have no idea of the pain you are going through now. But I promise you this, I will stay by your side."

"Thank...you..." was all the strength she had to say. Parker nodded: "Do we have some place safe for you to go?" Ami couldn't say anything, she had lost the will to do so. Instead, she nodded and began walking north. He put Ami's arm over his shoulder, because it looked like to him her knees were weak, and she was about ready to collaspe. Rei was going about sweeping the steps of the shrine when she saw Ami, and someone she didn't know walking slowly toward the Hikawa Shrine. 

She ran up to her friend, shocked at the horrible emotional state she was in. She turned angrily toward Parker: "You! Who are you?! And what did you do to her?!" Ami spoke softly: "Please Rei, don't be mad at him, he...saved...me..." she finally collapsed from exhaustion. 

Parker caught her before she hit the ground: "Ami! Damn it. Why do people thrive on violence?" Rei became confused and extremely worried: "Listen, I don't know who you are, and I don't care right now! I'm only concerned about Ami. Follow me and take her into the guest room of the shrine. You can explain things to me then."

He nodded, picked Ami up and followed Rei. In about ten minutes they reached the guest room. Parker placed Ami softly on the bed, and put the covers over her: "Rest easy my friend." he whispered gently, as they left the room. Rei lead Parker into the living room where she had built a fire earlier. 

The two sat on a couch, and gazed at the warm glow before talking. Rei sighed: "Alright, it seems you meant nor did no harm to Ami. But I'd like to know who you are, what you mean to her and what happened to her?..." she broke off her voice when she noticed his arm was bleeding. "Its nothing, just a small wound. My name is Parker, this is only the first day I've known Ami, and only my third day in this country."

Rei looked at him curiously: "So, you're new here. My name is Rei Hino, I apologize for yelling at you earlier, I was too caught up in my emotions. What exactly happened out there?" Parker sighed: "That's alright, its been an emotional day for me as well. Me and Ami had the same class together, so we got to know each other a little bit. After school though, she came to me and asked me to walk her home. She said she didn't feel safe walking alone at dusk anymore."

Rei crossed her arms: "Because of the increase in gang violence right?" Parker nodded: "Correct. However, ten minutes into our walk, we heard several gunshots about three blocks down from a shopping district. We ran over to the sight, and saw that the local swat teams were battling the Yakuza in a gunfight..." Parker closed his eyes, and hesitated. Rei got a concerned look on her face: "What happened?" she asked quietly. 

He clenched his fists: "Ami noticed a body of a civilian lying on the pavement, and was instantly consumed by sorrow. It was the body of her mother. An officer told us she was tragically caught up in the crossfire, and was killed instantly by an exchange of gunfire."

Rei gasped: "Oh no! Poor thing...She thought so highly of her mother, and loved her so much. She was so fragile even before this happened, I don't know if she'll ever recover from this...But, what happened to you that caused that wound on your arm?" 

He sighed: "A car exploded soon after we got there, luckily I was able to shield Ami. But we couldn't hit the ground fast enough and that car's door slammed right into me." Rei got up: "You got hurt while protecting my dear friend, I want to thank you. I feel as though I'm in debt to you now. If there is anything I can do to make this up to you, please say it." "There is one thing you can do, please stay by Ami's side, she'll need more than one person to help her cheer up."

Rei nodded: "Wasn't quite what I was expecting from you, you're a better person than I thought. How about I also clean your wounds? They'll get infected if I don't." Parker nodded: "Alright, sounds good." Rei grinned, and went to go get the first aid kit. She came back and began rubbing the deep cut on his arm gently with a cloth wetted with medical spray. He flinched a little bit from the stinging, but that was it. Rei had the whole wound cleaned within ten minutes. 

"Wow, you're good at this kind of thing, although I have to admit, I don't like that smell of the spray." She shrugged: "Eh, that's what you get for being friends with someone who's studying to be a doctor." Then the phone rang loudly: "Yeah, alright, alright, I'm coming!" she said irritated as she picked up the phone. "Rei! Rei, its Usagi! I heard what happened on the news! How's Ami? Is she alright?!" "Easy Usagi, Ami is not hurt, we have Parker to thank for that. However, mentally she is suffering...It'll be a long and hard struggle for her emotionally speaking from now on, we must be by her side."

Parker could hear a sigh of relief: "Oh, thank god. I was so afraid Ami had ended up like her mother. Alright, we will make her smile again! But, Parker? Oh, you mean that new boy whose in my morning class now. What did he do?" 

Rei sighed: "You're not gonna believe this, but he and Ami are friends. She had asked him to walk her home tonight, but they walked right into the middle of the gunfight. A car exploded after they got there, and luckily Parker was able to shield Ami. But, in the process, he got hurt because that car's door slammed into him while protecting her."

She gasped: "He's not hurt too bad is he?!" "No, only a few deep cuts from the glass. He also told me the breath got knocked out of him for a few minutes, but other than that he is fine. I cleaned his wounds so they wouldn't get infected." Usagi got a sarcastic tone to her voice: "Rei-chan! You're not becoming a bookworm like Ami is are you?!" she laughed: "Well, not full blown at least. But I did research information how to help heal people. I'm sorry Usagi, her will to learn is contagious." 

Usagi also laughed: "I guess that's true, doesn't seem to work on me though, maybe I'm immune to it? Well Rei, I think I'll go to bed now, my mom's been yelling at me to do so for ten minutes. I'll stop by tomorrow and see how's she doing, and to thank Parker. See you then!" "Alright Usagi, good night." she sighed as she hung up the phone.

"Ugh, I don't understand how that girl can always be so cheerful. But if it weren't for her, all of us would be depressed." Parker seemed curious: "She said her name was Usagi? Oh! You mean the dumpling head girl from school earlier today." Rei couldn't help but to laugh: "I see you caught on quick." He nodded: "So it would seem. Are the two of you friends? Just from looking it wouldn't seem so, but I'm not one to judge."

She smiled: "It is true. We may not seem like it because we argue at least once everyday. But the fact is she's my closest friend, and very dear to me." she looked at the time: "Almost Ten o'clock. Its getting late, what are you going to do?" "I'm going to stay by Ami's side like I promised her, if not she'd be freaked out in the morning. I need to help her all I can." Rei sighed: "I envy her, I wish I had boyfriend like you." 

His face turned red: "Uh, its not like that..." he said quickly. She giggled: "Oh, I think it is. Its about time to, she's had bad luck with boys. I believe she has one now that won't betray her. Well, good night Parker." He hesitated: "Uh, good night Rei, I guess."

So, Parker retreated to the guest room where Ami was: "Good, she's still sound asleep." he whispered to himself. He kneeled down by the bedside, and placed his head on the bed so he was looking at Ami's face. He stayed awake for several more hours, until finally exhaustion took over and he closed his eyes.

The next morning came, both Ami and Parker were still asleep. It wasn't until 11:00 am when Ami opened up her eyes. She yawned: "Where am I?" Rei peeped in just then: "Oh, well good morning sleeping buety. You're at the shrine." She yawned again: "Oh, sorry. I don't really remember anything after I collapsed. (she looked around worried) Where's Parker?!"

After hearing his name, Parker stirred and forced himself awake: "Oh, Ami. You're finally awake. I was beginning to think you'd fall asleep forever." he said tiredly. "Your boyfriend here stayed awake by your side all night." Rei teased. Ami's face turned deep red as she sat up in the bed: "My boyfriend? You mean Parker kneeled by me the whole night?"

"Ami! You're alright! Oh, thank god I was so worried!" Usagi came in crying, and hugged her friend tightly. Ami sighed: "Usagi. Rei. Parker. Thank you. Its because of your kindness and your friendships I'll be able to carry on in my sadness." Rei nodded: "Don't forget about Minako and Mako's friendship as well, the two sent you these flowers and a card because they couldn't make it this morning." 

Parker got up and stretched: "Oh man, being down on your knees for eight hours can wear them out. But, it was worth it, because I could be by your side Ami." Usagi grew cautious: "Ah, it looks like somebody has a crush on our dear sweet Ami. How shall we get rid of him Ami? Tease him to death, or perhaps I should embarrass him so much he'll not want to be near you?" 

Ami now had a somewhat angry look that bared down at her: "Listen Usagi, I know I've had troubles with boys in the past. But I think I can use my own judgment on whether or not he has a good heart. And right now, my mind's too upset to make a clear decision. But at the moment, he's...(she hesitated as her face grew even more redder)...he's worthy of my heart and my feelings, after all he's done to take care of me."

Usagi smiled and made the peace sign: "Well, that's good enough for me. However, if you ever make her cry...I won't forgive you. Remember that." He flinched at the thought: "Yes ma'am, you don't have to worry yourself over that. I'm not sure I want to face the wrath of you and your friends." Rei and Usagi laughed: "Good choice!" they said at the same time. 

Ami got up and stretched: "Parker, I'm going to take a shower and get dressed . I won't be long, because there are a few things I have to take care of today with my mother now gone." she said solemnly. 

"Don't worry Ami, I won't be going anywhere." he reassured her. Parker watched her as she grabbed her change of clothes and disappeared into the bathroom. He turned around and began pondering the changes of his own life. "I've never had a girlfriend before...My life is definitely going to get interesting from this point on. Well, at least I have people I can call friends now." he thought to himself. Just as he was about get into deep thought, a head with blonde hair popped into view suddenly.

Parker almost fell off his chair from the surprise: "Ack! I destest it when people sneak up on me like that… Oh, its you dumpling head." Usagi at the sound of that name almost looked like she was about to slap him. "Grrr. Now you're calling me by that name to?! I'm gonna sock Mammo chan a good one when I see him later." Rei grinned: "Parker caught on pretty quickly. He called you that last night when we were talking about you." 

"Oh, shut up Rei! I bet you're the one who told him the stupid nickname!"

She laughed as she shook her head: "Nope, its all your hairstyle Usagi. I bet that's the first thing he thought of when he first saw you." Usagi looked like she was about to cry: "You're being mean to me again!" Yujjurio walked in just then: "You two argueing again? Eh, I guess old habits die hard." Parker smiled: "Ah, finally. Another guy to talk to. Are these two always like this?"

He nodded: "Yeah, they've been like that ever since the eighth grade. By the way, I heard about Ami, that was a very noble thing you did." "Thanks. My name's Parker, and you'd be?" "The names Yujjiro, I've been the master of this shrine ever since Rei's grandfather died from old age, a little over a year ago." Usagi sighed: "Anyway, the reason why I came over other than to check up on Ami, to was to introduce myself: My name is Usagi, thank you for taking care of her, with you her life has a meaning now."

Ami finally got the shower temperature the way she liked it. She got in slowly, as to better wake herself up. Ami closed her eyes as the warm water trickled onto her face and body. Water has always helped soothed the pain and sorrow in her soul, Its a this time of day when her deepest thoughts come out: "But, I just don't know anymore. I don't know if I can fight as a Sailor Warrior in my current mental condition. I would just be a burden on the others. Also, what about Parker? Should I hide my true identity from the one I love?"

Usagi sat down on the couch: "So, what's Ami going to do now that her mother's dead? She doesn't have a job yet, she can't support herself." Rei nodded: "I don't know. Maybe she'll go back to her father? I know one thing, she can't live on her own, not while she's this depressed. Parker, what's your take on the matter?" He sighed: "Honestly Rei, I can't tell you what's going to happen. I have a feeling that's what me and her are going to figure out today." 

Ami came into the room just then: "Parker, you may wash up now. I'm done, after you've finished we'll go." he nodded, and in fifteen minutes the two walked out the door. "Uh, Ami wait! Do you want any of us to come with you?" Usagi questioned. She looked back and shook her head: "No. Please don't bother yourselves with me today. There are something's I need to handle on my own. The reason why Parker's coming along is to comfort me when the tears come back." 

For what seemed like forever there was only silence as the two walked hand in hand. "So, Ami. What's on the agenda for today? I know you have a lot you want to get done." Parker said, unable to stand the silence any longer. 

She had a very depressing tone of voice: "Well, first I need to go to the hospital where my mom worked. Everyone there is probably worried sick about me. Then we'll sit down somewhere and discuss what I should do..." 

Her eyes began to fill with tears, as Parker put his arm over her: "It'll be alright Ami, you must have courage. I'll be here for you every step of the way." She nodded with gratitude and leaned against him as they walked. They soon reached the Hospital where Ami's mother worked. As soon as Ami walked in, she was surrounded by doctors and nurses all whom were concerned for her. 

Parker stepped out of the crowd and watched. "How are you feeling?" "Ami dear, we're so sorry..." Tears began to fall: "Everyone. Thank you for your sympathy and concern." "Ami, are you alright?" one voice in particular caught her attention. She looked up: "Head Doctor Yurisma. Physically I'm fine, but emotionally I'm far from it." 

The crowd parted so the two could talk. "Your mother's death is a great loss to this hospital. In many ways she made this place better, and more enjoyable. In fact, her contributions were so great I had even chose her as my successor. But not in just work ethics she was great in, she had a wonderful personality. She could make anyone smile in their darkest of moods. Don't ever give up hope Ami." She rubbed her eyes: "Thank you. There's someone I want to introduce to you."

Ami looked around: "Parker? Where'd you go?" His face grew red: "I'm right here Ami. Sorry, but I'm not a fan of crowds." She nodded: "That's okay. Head Doctor, I want you to meet my first true boyfriend. His name is Parker, he saved me during the yakuza fight. If it weren't for him, I very well could have died there. With him, my life has meaning now."

Yurisma held out his hand, and Parker shook it. "Thank you for saving her. We are all very grateful to you. Take care of her for us, I'm counting on you." Parker smiled: "Yes sir. You don't have to worry, I promised her I'd make her smile again, and I keep my promises." Satisfied, he nodded and turned his attention back to her: "Ami, all of us here have prepared a little something for you."

He disappeared into his office for a few minutes, and came back with a frame. But, inside is what made Ami's tears fall. It was a collage of pictures and articles of her mother with various patients and Hospital staff. 

"We gathered everything we had on your mother, from news paper articles to the many pictures we took of her. From her first year here fifteen years ago, up to this year. Think of it as a collage of memories, each one special in its own way."

"Thank you!" she managed to say within her tears. Parker put his arms around her, she turned around and cried on his shoulder for a few minutes, but the tears dried shortly there after. The head Doctor nodded: "I think its time you two should probably leave. I know that she has other things she has to get accomplished today." Ami hugged Yurisma: "Thank you so much for everything, I really appreciate it. You're right, I need to get going." "See you later Ami, and take care of yourself." the doctor said.

The two walked out the door with Parker holding the large picture frame. "Parker, I don't need help carrying that." He sighed: "I know, but you have other things on your mind right now that you need to think about." Ami also sighed, only more depressing: "You're right. Thank you for helping me keep my head straight today. Let's go to this park that was saved from a destruction, its been my favorite place to go to when I need to think about things."

"Oh wow, no wonder you like to go to this park so much Ami. I never would've imagined something this beautiful would be in the middle of a shopping district. "said a surprised . It was indeed a nice park, with plenty of trees, hills and a lot of water features. One could walk for a good two hours in here easily and still see something new.

She grabbed his hand and led him to a hill over looking a large pond. 

She laid down on the soft grass, and nodded to parker, as if she was reading his mind. He laid down next to her, carefully placing the frame on the ground behind them. "I've been going to this place ever since I was a kid. Its something very special to me, I come here when I need to think things over." 

"I see Ami, it is relaxing that's for sure. So, what are you going to do? You need a funeral planned, and you need to figure out what you're going to do about your old place." she sighed: "I know. I'll call a funeral home tonight and see when I can have her buried." Ami leaned on him a little so her tears could fall on his shoulder. 

He offered his hand, and she held it tightly with her own. There was a long silence as Ami placed her head gently on his shoulder "What am I going to do? I don't have a job, and I can't live on my own, not in my condition." "Well Ami, do you have a father you can go back to?" 

She immediately gave him an angered look: "I could never go back to my father! Not after he left my mother and I so suddenly!" "I'm sorry Ami, if I had known it'd upset you, I wouldn't of brought it up." She sighed: "It's all right Parker. I'm sorry I yelled at you, its just I get so angered when I think about my father. 

He left me and my mother when I was still a child, around six years old. Luckily, my mother by this time was a senior at a high class College. We moved to Japan and she found a job at the Hospital which paid very well, and we were able to live considerably easy lives."

He nodded: "So that's why you do so much schooling. You want to be sure that you always have the ability to find a good paying job, so that you can support yourself even when things aren't looking good. And you also want to follow in your mother's footsteps." She nodded: " You know, you're the first person to ever fully understand me. Normally I don't talk about myself like this to anyone, not even to Usage and the others."

"Well Ami, I believe that trust is something very important in a relationship." She sighed: "Your tone of voice makes it seem like you're not fond of the word "trust" very much." Parker shrugged: "Its not that I don't like it, its just girls and trust haven't necessarily been a good combo for me in the past."

She nodded: "I see. That's why you didn't come out up front and ask me to be your girlfriend like most boys would do, you were afraid of getting hurt again." He looked at her thoughtfully: "And I'd have to say that you're the first person to truly understand me. Maybe its because where're both depressing people?" 

He said in an attempt to at least try and cheer her up. For a few minutes there was no reply: "Oh well, I didn't think it would help." he thought to himself. Then, to his shock and disbelief, Ami began to giggle: "You know Parker, you're always finding ways to make me laugh, even when you're the one whose in the depressing mood. I think, because were both depressing people the feelings tend to cancel each other out, and one of us is unable to tolerate it." He sighed: 

"Oi, explaining things complicated again eh? I'd say you're back to you're old self, if I'd tried being complicated, I wouldn't know half of what I said."

She burst out laughing: "I'm sorry Parker, I guess I was just born to be complicated." After she calmed down, a smile had finally conquered her frown. Parker grinned: "I told you I keep my promises, it feels good to smile again doesn't it?" 

She nodded "Yes it does, it feels as if the weight has been temporarily lifted of my shoulders. Thank you, thank you for everything you've done for me. Without you, I don't know where I'd be."

Parker got up and stretched, the setting sun blinding him in the process: "Mental note, don't ever stare directly at the sun..." he said sarcastically. Ami got up as well, laughing all the while. "Parker, you do know that you just burned yourself right?" "Yeah, I tend to do that every now and then. So, What are we going to do now?" 

She thought for awhile: "Lets go back to my house, I believe I am stable enough emotionally now to go back home. I need to start packing the things that are important to me so I can be ready to sell the place. Its time for me to move on."


	2. Secrets Revealed

Chapter Two

Secrets Revealed

He nodded "Where will you go once the house has sold? Stay at one of your friends place?" Ami's face grew red: "I..I was actually hoping to live with you, if that's alright. I wouldn't get in your way, and I'll help with the chores." 

Parker, caught off guard by her words, hesitated: "Sure. I suppose its alright, living with you certainly would not be a bad thing. I like the helping with the chores idea, but you'd never be in my way." She hugged him: "Oh, thank you! You don't know how much this means to me!" 

Just then, Parker sensed something powerful in the area. Seeing her friend become tensed Ami asked what was wrong: "Parker, what is up with you all of a sudden?" "Ami, do you feel like there is another force in the area? I have a bad vibe about this." 

She managed to chuckle: "You know, you remind me a lot of Rei. But since you mention it, I definitely feel that something's not right." Ami thought to herself: "Oh man, just what I need right now, another monster!" She reached in her pocket for her transforming pen, just in case. Her intuition was right, another monster attacked, as it threw several spears toward them. 

Parker pushed Ami out of the way and jumped back to avoid getting speared: "Wh-what the hell is this thing?" The beast had a shrieked voice: "I have come to gather your energy human! Prepare yourself!" 

Ami's mind was racing: "Damn, he's in danger! But I can't transform now, he'll find out who I am!" Parker looked over at her: "What are you still doing here Ami?! Get away before you get hurt! I know a thing or two about sword play, I won't let this bastard have his way with me so easily"

By some stroke of luck, they were near his home, so he jumped through an open window and grabbed an Ancient Samurai sword that was given to him as a gift. The beast smashed down his door to follow him in, their two blades met with force.

Parker blocked another attack and drop kicked the monster through door way and back outside: "Alright, I'm really angry now you busted down my door now! Do you know how much work that's gonna make for me?!" He yelled disgusted as he went on the offensive.

While they were distracted, Ami used the chance to slip into an alley way. "Mercury Star Power, make up!" She transformed, and quickly radioed her friends: "Everyone, another monster has appeared! He ambushed us as we were walking home!" Usagi's voice was concerned: "What?! Are you two alright?!" 

Ami sighed: "Yeah. I'm fine but Parker is battling the beast all on his own!" 

Rei scolded her: "That's suicidal for a normal person! Ami, go help him! Keep the monster confined in that park you're at, we'll be there in ten minuets!" She nodded "Yes, I'll hold it off as much as I can, you know I don't have a strong attack. See you in a few!" She said worriedly as she put her communicator away. She took a deep breath and ran out of the alley way.

"Bubble spray!!" She launched a wave of bubbles at the enemy. The bubbles then burst, causing a thick layer of fog to surround the area. Ami grabbed Parker's hand and ran as fast as she could deep into the park. Parker fell to his knees from exhaustion, he had a deep cut on his face and a rather nasty flesh wound to his stomach, which blood was slowing oozing out of. 

"Thanks miss, I don't know how much longer I could've held out against it." He looked at his rescuer and realized that she was no ordinary person: "Sailor Mercury! Wow, I never thought I'd get the chance to meet a Sailor Senshi."

"I thank you for the compliment Par-…" She cut herself off abruptly and her face grew red as she recognized her mistake. He looked confused: "You were about to call me by my name, its Parker by the way. How did you know…?" She struggled to find the right words to cover her tracks: "Ah, well… I'm… good friends with someone you know…. I'm sorry…" 

He smiled: "Its alright miss, I don't know who you are. And I know you need to keep your identities secrete. How long does the effect of your attack last?" She sighed "The fog only stays for ten minuets, after that its only a matter of time before it finds us. I just hope my friends get here soon." A screen suddenly formed from her ear piece, its power meter going off the wall: "Curse it all! Its heading here!"

"I have found you cursed Sailor Senshi! Die!!" Sailor Mercury had no time to react. Seeing this, Parker gathered the rest of his strength and threw his sword. 

The blade cut through the wooden spear, separating its point, just before it was to pierce her neck. Mercury fell over backwards from the blow, as she was still hit by the wooden handle. She landed hard on her left arm, so hard in fact that Parker could hear a "Crack", he knew then her arm was broken.

She gasped and let out a soft moan from the sudden infliction of pain. Then from a distance, Parker heard a voice behind him: "Fire Soul!!" a small jet of fire erupted from her hand. He could feel its heat as it blazed past him. The stream then shot to the ground underneath the monsters feet, making it impossible for the beast to move. "Venus Love Me Chain!" Yet another warrior attacked from the south, this time a chain of golden light surrounded the enemy as the flames disappeared. 

"Supreme, THUNDER!" Just as Parker thought things couldn't get any more hectic, several bolts of lighting shot down from the sky and paralyzed the monster. "All right Sailor Moon, finish it now!" A blond haired girl with two long "Dumpling" like pigtails nodded and yelled out "Moon, Tiara Action!". She threw her tiara like it was a Frisbee, but with deadly speed as it sliced through the demon's neck. The creature then turned to ashes, never to see the light of day again.

Parker rushed to the wounded Senshi's side: "Mercury! Hey, hang in there. I'll get you to someplace safe." He then questioned himself as to why he's going to such lengths to care for her. All the Warriors by this time surrounded the two: "Mercury! Are you all right?" The sound of Usagi's voice made her stir back into consciousness.

"Sailor…Moon…I'm hurt pretty bad…But I'll live. I can't move my left arm, I think its broken…Where is he??" she said weakly. Moon kneeled to her friends side: "Parker is alright Mercury, he's a little weak from his flesh wound, but he'll be fine. Its thanks to him you're still alive right now." 

This made him even more confused: "Uh, excuse me, Sailor Moon? I'm kind of at a loss right now, both you and Mercury know my name. But I have no idea who the two of you are, I do however have a strange feeling that I know Mercury in some way. Its just putting my mind through a grinder." 

Usagi laughed: "Well, that would be kind of complicated. Our identities will be revealed to you in due time. But the time to reveal who Mercury is, will be sooner than you think." Moon looked at Mercury and gave her a quick wink. Ami weakly smiled back at her, as she understood what she was to do. "Alright ladies, I think its time we leave."

The other Warriors nodded. Parker was now completely dumbfounded: "Ah, you're not just going to leave your ally here with me are you?" Sailor Moon Looked back: "Why not? We trust you with her, promise me you'll heal her wounds… Both emotional and physical." Clueless, he could only nod in agreement.

The girls each ran off in a different direction and the two were alone. The stone in Mercury's tiara glowed blue, there was a quick but blinding flash. Mercury had changed back into her normal form: "What the…You've got to be kidding me." Parker said shocked. Ami's voice though weak, became serious. 

"Parker, I'm so sorry I've been hiding this from you. I am Sailor Mercury, a warrior of love and justice who wields the power of water. Will you please forgive me for keeping this secret from you…?" There was silence for a while, by this time night had fallen over the city. The lights of the park had lit up, revealing the piece of lands' true buety. 

Parker sighed: "Oh boy, I've been in relationship with a Sailor Warrior all this time. Well, I think we should get out of the open, we'll talk about this once we're in my place. Can you stand on your own?" Ami shook her head: "No, but with your help I can walk." he agreed with her.

He helped Ami up and the two slowly walked to his small, but comfortable home. He sighed as he saw his broken down door: "Oh well, I needed to replace the thing anyway." He bandaged Ami's arm up, he was surprised as to how well she could withstand the pain. "Well Ami, that should take care of it. For such a fragile girl on the inside, you are tough on the outside. You didn't really even flinch from the pain."

She smiled at him: "Well, that's because I've gotten strong over the years from fighting all of these monsters that keep appearing. I'm really sorry I've kept this a secret from you. Because of me your front door got destroyed."

Parker sighed: "Listen Ami, you need to quit blaming yourself every single time something bad happens. That was the monster's fault, not yours after all. Besides, I already have the materials I need to put up a new door. I'll have it done in no time."

She felt relieved: "Okay, thank you for not getting mad at me. I like your place here by the way." She looked around his home while he was fixing up his door. She saw that it was a small two bedroom/one bathroom house, it also had a living room in the front with a medium sized TV, (which had a few game systems hooked up to it) and a couch. He also had a small kitchen behind the living room (The two were separated by a wall).

He only had the basic things he needed to live comfortably. She then found out two of the hobbies he had: collecting music and video gaming. As one of the two rooms in his house acted as bonus/office room where he had three or four shelves displaying his rather large collection of games, records, and cds.

It also was the place where he kept his desk and his computer. Numerous file folders were also organized in holders on various places on his desk. 

She saw that they were mostly pass ports, bank statements, pay stubs, tax forms and other work/government related material. She continued her tour and was impressed by how neat and organized his home was. 

Parker finished the last of the hinges and put the door in place: "Whew! I forgot how hard it was to do things like this. It took me awhile to level the door, but its done now. What time is it?" Ami looked at her cell phone: "Its almost 11:30, we're having kind of a late night aren't we?" she yawned: "I think I'm going to go to sleep now Parker. I've got school tomorrow, but how am I to explain this broken arm to my teacher??"

He put his arms on her shoulders: "Well, you got the brains to figure that one out I think. Or you could call in and not go to school until you're healed. I'm sure they'd be willing to send your homework to your post office box." She nodded: "Hmm. You know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. I don't have any important tests or exams coming up soon."

He smiled: "Well, then its settled. I still have no idea how you can fulfill your duties as a Sailor Warrior, and do that much schooling at the same time." 

She laughed: "Its multitasking Parker, we girls are much better at it then most men." He sighed: "Getting burned by my own girlfriend, oh boy…" "Is there a place where I can sleep?" Ami managed to ask in between laughs.

Parker shrugged: "Well, you can sleep in my bed. Don't worry, I just washed it earlier this morning, so its clean as a whistle. I'll clean up here and fix the couch for me to sleep on." So, Ami retired for the night and Parker eventually went bed after he cleaned up the mess from the door. 

Meanwhile, a new menacing force was brewing in the darkness: "So the Sailor Warriors managed to defeat another one of our minions. I'm getting tired of these constant failures, not even hell has place for weaklings." spoke a disgusted voice 

A man shrouded in a black and red stripped cloak appeared next to the displeased Demon King. "My lord Nobunaga, please have patience. We could've killed one of them today had it not been for that boy. I, Ranmaru Mori swear on my honor, I will have each of the Senshi's head placed on a pike." Nobunaga's gaze fell upon him: "Good Ranmaru. Go, and do not fail me." The retainer bowed: "Yes my lord, as you wish." he vanished after those words.

"In the time of "Warring States" era, there fought a samurai warrior of untold strength and power, Nobunaga of the Oda family. He was feared by his enemies and respected by his allies. His strength and ruthlessness on the battlefield earned him his nickname, the "Demon King". By 1601 he was well on his way to unify the war torn land. However, he would not live to realize his ambition of ruling Japan. He was betrayed by his most trusted retainer, Mitsuhide Akechi at the temple of Honnoji, in Kyoto. Thus he vanished in a sea of flames, never to be seen nor heard from again." 

The bell rang suddenly: "Oh. Well class, it looks like our lecture on the Warring States era has to be cut short today. Tomorrow we'll discuss the Toyotomi's and the Tokugawa's attempts to gain control of Japan. Oh, Parker can you stay for a few minuets?" He nodded: "Sure teacher, what's up?" The man sighed: "So, do you know why Ami's not here today?"

Parker folded his arms: "She's out with a broken arm. It'll take a three or four days before it'll be healed enough for her to go back to School. Could you send her homework to her P.O. box by the way?" He agreed: "Sure, that will not be a problem. You seemed particularly interested in today's lesson." 

Parker smiled: "Yeah, I've always had a strong fascination of feudal Japan. Back in America I studied it as a hobby." The teacher grinned: "There needs to be more kids like you and Ami. She also likes to study this part of our history, its just unusual to not see her here. Well, tell her to get well soon. I'll get her homework sent out right away." 

So, Parker left school and was driving his white '98 Accord home when he saw Rei running on the sidewalk. He stopped to see what was going on: "Rei, what's wrong? Why do look so panicky?" She was breathing heavily, and seemed to be very weak: "P-Parker, it's horrible. Its' Ami, she's been kidnapped! I was powerless to stop him, even with my abilities. I-I failed…" 

He put his hands on Rei's shoulders: "Listen, you did your best to protect her, and that's all I could ask for. I want to thank you for your effort, but you must calm down. We have to form a plan and get her back, do we have any leads?" She hugged him: "I don't understand how you can be so relaxed, your own girlfriend just got abducted."

He sighed: "Rei, you should know by now that I worry about her more than anyone. But panicking and running around unorganized is not going to save her. Now, do we have any leads?" She nodded: "Y-yes. We do have one, but its at your place." Parker opened the passenger door: "Alright, well get in and we'll see what we can do with what we got. Where's everyone else?" he asked as Rei got into the car.

She shut the door and put on her seat belt as they drove off to his place: "Well, they're out scouring the city right now, looking for anything unusual, something that might give us a clue as to where she is. Oh Ami, I hope you're alright." After that there was silence until they parked along side his home. 

"Parker, please follow me, the weapon is in the wall at the living room." She said as they got out of the car. They stopped and she pointed to the dagger which pierced the wall, a letter fell as he unsheathed the blade. Rei: "This is all we found. I don't understand anything that's going on right now." He opened the note and read it: "As you may have figured out by now, I…no we have taken the one you love captive. My name is Ranmaru Mori, the highest retainer of the Oda family. If you wish to see her alive again, you must bring the Sailor Senshi to the location discussed below. That girl of yours has some strength, she fought me hard but ultimately was no match for me, neither was her friend who showed up to rescue her. We have been interrogating her, but she is a stubborn one. Don't worry, we have plenty of ways of torturing the words out of her. If you're lucky, she'll still be able to talk by the time we meet. The agony of her screams is like sweet music to my ears, it's a shame you're not here to enjoy this."

Signed,

Ranmaru.

PS: "We'll meet at the top of Tokyo Tower two at midnight. Don't be late, otherwise I just might have to let my sword "slip" and accidentally cut her throat open."

Parker's fists clenched from the sudden burst of anger he felt as he threw the letter to the ground. "Ami…Damn the Oda, what could they want with the Sailor Warriors? I know Ami's one, but they don't know that yet. They just kidnapped her because I got in their way. What's worse, how can the Oda even exist? Nobunaga was killed at Honnoji, and the rest of his clan was slaughtered at the battle of Sekigahara. Not to mention the fact that those events all took place a few hundred years ago." 

His gazed turned to Rei, who was now in a serious mood: "Parker, in light of this latest act I have called my friends, we are to meet at the Hikawa Shrine in an hour. We have been hiding something from you, and now we believe the time is right to reveal our secret to you."

Parker was dazed by what was going on: "Well, at least you're not the only one whose confused. I'm trying to figure out what the hell I just got myself into." She managed a solemn smile: "I'm glad you can still have your funny side, even when you're upset and worried. Well, shall we get to the shrine?" 

He nodded: "You're going to have to tell me where to go, because I'm still somewhat new to the area." Within twenty minutes everyone had gathered in the living room of the shrine. Everyone also shared there condolences to Parker, who was grateful for their support. "Hey Usagi, whose the guy sitting next to you? I don't think I've met him yet." he asked her. She smiled: "This is my boyfriend Mamoru. But I like to call him Mamo-chan." 

Mamoru shook Parkers hand: "I may not know first hand what you're going through, but I can tell that the toll on you is great emotionally." He sighed "Yes it is Mamoru, I'm constantly worrying about her. I know she's in pain, and it agonizes me to think that I can't be there for her now. Did any of you find anything?"

Mamoru and the girls looked at each other, but Parker could tell by their expressions that they didn't have any luck. "That's all right. But I do know a little about the ones who kidnapped Ami." Usagi looked hopeful: "Really?! Please, tell us everything you know, anything to help get our dear Ami back!"

He nodded and sat on the couch next to Rei who was especially troubled by what was going on. "Well, have any of you heard of the Oda family before?" Minako thought back: "Yes, that's what we've been studying in history class the past few days. Nobunaga Oda was the leader of the clan." "Very good Minako, it seems you've been paying attention in class. Well, at my home I found a letter signed by Ranmaru Mori."

Mamoru tensed a little: "What?! Ranmaru? But he was one of Nobunaga's highest retainers in the Warring States era, how can he still be alive?" Parker sighed: "I don't know, either they're imposters…Or something very sinister is happening in Tokyo. That's not all, today at midnight he wants me to meet him on top of the newly completed Tokyo Tower two, and to bring the Sailor Senshi."

Luna and Artemis popped in through the window just then: "Usagi, we've done some investigating and there is something definitely very wrong in this city. A disturbingly large amount of energy has appeared at the top of the new Tokyo Tower Two." Parker scratched his head: "Am I going crazy, or did I just hear that black cat talk??" Luna sighed: "Why is that always their first reaction?"

Usagi snapped her fingers: "Oh! That reminds me! Mamoru, you and the girls ready reveal our little secret to Parker?" Everyone nodded, and Usagi stood up: "Sorry for interrupting you Parker, but what we are about to show you cannot leave this room. You cannot tell anyone of what you are about to see, can we trust you with this?"

He wasn't sure what was happening, but he knew she was being serious: "Yes Usagi, you can trust me with anything. I swear on my honor and on my love for Ami, that I will keep any secret you share with me." She smiled: "Good, well ladies, and my dear Mamoru, who wants to go first?" Minako was first to stand as she grabbed out of her pocket an odd looking pen.

"I'll go just to get this over with, I don't want to be nervous and edgy about this anymore. Venus…Star… Power, Make UP!" There was a flash of yellow light that surrounded Minako's body. Slowly her clothes changed from her School outfit to that of the Sailor Venus. Parker could hear a sigh of relief from Minako after she transformed: "I, Minako Aino, am the Sailor Warrior of Love, Sailor Venus. Man, that was hard to do"

The rest of the girls nodded: "Jupiter Star Power…!" "Mars Star Power!" Mako-chan and Rei both transformed into Sailor Warriors. Parker could not believe that he had been friends with the Sailor Senshi all this time. With a snap of his finger, Mamoru transformed into Prince Endymion of the Moon Kingdom. Usagi was still in her normal form, she looked at her friends and they nodded.

"Moon Prism Power, Make UP!" In a blinding flash the clumsy, carefree Usagi transformed into Sailor Moon. Parker could not believe what he was seeing: "Usagi?! You're the legendary Sailor Moon? Man, and I'd thought I'd seen it all when Ami revealed to me that she was Sailor Mercury."


	3. Ranmaru's ChallengeAmi's Rescue

Chapter Three:

Ranmaru's Challenge/Ami's Rescue

It was a daunting site to say the least, at over 100 stories the building was easily Tokyo's tallest structure built in this century. Taking five years to create, and completed a little over a month ago, it is Japan's new shining achievement. Usagi complained almost immediately after they arrived: "Whaa! Why do these buildings always have to be so tall?! That looks scary…" 

Rei focused her mind on the skyscraper: "I can definitely feel a strong evil aura in the building. We should be cautious inside. I have a feeling that once we enter, we won't be able to leave until we've defeated the source of this dark power." Parker nodded: "I agree with Rei, and never let your guard down . The Oda clan weren't exactly known for their honor and integrity on the Battlefield."

Parker unsheathed his sword… It was of well made steel with spikes forged into the side of the blade. This was so that whatever enemy that wasn't killed right away would be wounded and unable to fight. Ancient gold writing was also inscribed onto the weapon.

He took a deep breath; as memories of Ami raced through his mind. "Alright everyone, time to show these bastards the true power of our love and friendship for Ami!" Jupiter pounded her hands together: "I've been longing for revenge, no one hurts our wiz girl and gets away with it! But we can't let our anger get the best of us, we have to stick together." She said as they entered through the doors.

With no warning, a barrage of arrows came flying at them. "Oh crap! Fire SOUL!!" Mars launched her basic attack, and easily burnt the wooden arrows to a crisp. Endymion took his hand off his sheath: "That was quite the welcoming party, nice reflexes there Sailor Mars." She smiled with relief: "Thank you Endymion. I guess these guys are serious about not letting us get to the top."

Venus was still a bit shocked: "Man, if that was for the first floor…I'm not looking forward to what's waiting for us at the top floor." Jupiter sighed: "They're just toying with us. They are testing our strength, we had better conserve our energy." Just then an eerie voice came through the loud speaker: 

"Ha ha ha. I see you managed to get past the first floor. Those arrows were my little way of saying hi. Every tenth floor has its own challenge, they get more and more difficult the higher you go. If all of you can survive them, and then somehow manage to kill me, your friend will be saved. If any one of you should die or fail a challenge, I'll get to have the pleasure of cutting off her head and give it as a present to my lord."

Parker's fists clenched: "Damn you Ranmaru! I personally will slay you for what you've done to Ami!" He laughed: "I doubt a dog like you can match my power and skills. But no need to worry, last time I checked she was still alive. No matter how hard we tortured her, she never said a word about the Sailor Warriors, you, or herself. It was a good waste of my time and energy. Good bye for now, I hope you enjoy your little adventure." 

Again he laughed dementedly as his voice vanished. Anger was now boiling within Parker as his fists slammed the wall: "Dammit! Ami, hang in there." Rei hugged him: "Listen Parker, please you must calm down. I know this is hard for you, its hard on all of us. We can't let our emotions blind us, we can't save her that way." She smiled as she felt his tension ease: "Thank you Mars, everyone…You're all good friends, I appreciate you staying by me when Ami's not here."

Usagi frowned and crossed her arms: "Well, I guess the only way we can continue is by going on up the stairs and into each floor. The power's off, so the elevator isn't working." Endymion looked around: "At least there are enough torches lit for us to see clearly. Hmm. A challenge for every tenth floor…that means we should expect some individual challenges on certain levels." 

Minako sighed: "I wish Ami were here, she's good at these kind of problems…Well, let's get going." And so, the warriors began their march to the top floor. The first nine levels were surprisingly easy, various ambushes were set using different kinds of rank and file soldiers (Swordsmen, Pike Men, Bow men, ninja, etc) thus Parker and Endymion together quickly disposed of the lifeless warriors.

Within twenty minutes time they reached the tenth floor, which was to be the first of challenges. Parker sighed: "Whew, it looks like I can rest for a moment, you alright Mamoru?" He nodded: "Yeah, compared to what I faced in the past those floors were easy." Usagi looked at Rei: "What can you sense in this room Mars?" 

Rei focused her mental energy: "Well, I can feel a lot of dark energy here. Venus, since you're our warrior of light, I think you're up." She nodded and walked up to the platform. Looking around, she saw several large jars dating back to the warring states era, that were filled with evil energy. Minako looked below her and noticed that the floor was gone. "Ack! I can't see the bottom… One miss with my Crescent Beam could mean death for me!"

Again, Ranmaru came on: "So I see that you've figured out what to do on this floor. You are right, if you miss any one of the five jars on either side of the room, that platform underneath you will give away. You can't survive that fall, an unpleasant death will surely take you. If you succeed, a bridge of light will form across the empty space, allowing you and your friends to continue on. Have fun Sailor Venus." 

He said sarcastically as his voice disappeared from the speaker. Mamoru looked at the room: "Five jars on each of the two walls, a total of ten. The distance separating them gets father apart after each one." Parker was disgusted: "Ranmaru, You underhanded… I am getting more and more annoyed by that bastard. Minako, please be careful. You must live to see Ami again!" 

She looked back at him and smiled gently: "Don't worry, I'm not planning on dying today. Thank you for your encouragement Parker." Everyone went silent afterwards, as she readied herself to destroy the first Jar, which was five feet away. She raised her right arm, using her left one to stabilize it, and pointed her right ring finger at the jar of evil.

"Crescent BEAM!" A beam of golden yellow light shot out from her finger and crushed its target. A ray of darkness suddenly pierced through Minako's body. Everyone gasped as she let out a soft moan, and kneeled to the ground. Mamoru held Usagi back: "Minako! Mamoru, let go of me! She's been hurt!" He shook his head: "No! Usagi, you must calm down! We can't interfere with her challenge, even if she's been injured!"

Sailor Venus stood back up: "H-he failed to mention that part…I'm fine Usagi, it'll take more than that to stop me." Usagi desperately looked at Rei: "I know Sailor Moon, there is dark energy in these jars. Apparently, after she destroys them, a little bit of that energy shoots out and weakens her." So, with no choice, Venus continued to destroy them, each time getting weaker and weaker. 

She was able to reach the final jar. By now sweat was dripping like rain from Minako's forehead, and she could barely stand. "F-finally… The…last…jar…if…I…can…just…." She summoned what strength she had left: "CRESCENT BEAM!" the attack shot out of her finger like a missile and hit its target dead on. The last, strongest wave of energy hit her straight in the stomach.

The platform vanished, and a bridge of white light appeared over the silent abyss. However, Minako was far too weak to even jump onto the ledge. Parker dropped his sword and slid to the edge just in time to grab her hand. With Mamoru's help, he pulled Venus back onto the floor and safe from danger.

Parker kneeled down so that Sailor Venus could, for a moment, lay the back of her head on his lap and rest. "P-Parker. It looks like I owe you my life, th-thank you. If…you…can…just…let me rest…for awhile…" she closed her eyes and collapsed from exhaustion. Usagi panicked and kneeled down to her friend's side: "Minako!…"

Parker smiled: "Its alright dumpling head, she's just tired. We should stop here to rest for a little bit so that we are prepared." Usagi let out a sigh of relief: "Parker, that's two of my friends you've saved now. I don't know how to thank you. And quit calling me "Dumpling head!" You know I hate that nickname." 

He managed to laugh: "You know Usagi, one way you can thank me is by not burning me every time I call you that. I get that enough from Ami as it is." Everyone managed a giggle or a small laugh, except for Minako who was fast asleep. Makoto sighed: "Thank you Parker, I believe you've yet again managed to lighten our mood. Shall we get going?" 

Everyone nodded. Parker gently shook Mina, who unwillingly opened her eyes: "Ohh… My head. Is it time to go already?" she asked as she stood up. Usagi smiled: "Oh, Minako! I'm so glad you're alright, you had me worried." She nodded: "Yeah, I guess I'll be fine. Now that my challenge is complete, I just have to take it easy for the final battle up top."

They soon realized after crossing the bridge, that the next eight floors would rely on stealth and quickness. They were however, spotted a few times thanks to Usagi's usual blunders. But Mamoru and Parker were able to eliminate their spotters before they could run for help. Other than that, the Warriors were silent and avoided enemy detection.

Usagi stepped onto the twentieth floor and couldn't help but to scratch her head: "Its empty, there's nothing here. Just the floor and the entrance to the next stairwell." She began to walk forward but Makato almost instinctively pushed her back: "Wait! Someone's appearing!" Everyone drew their attention to the center.

"So. You are silent, just as a shadow after all. But here is where your journey ends. To oppose an ally of my master, means you are a threat to my lord. Opposing him is grounds for death. I, Hanzo Hattori is loyal only to Ieyasu Tokugawa, and shall slay any in my master's way." A man said cloaked in dark purple armor, wearing a black mask and a battle helmet. 

Rei, showing no sign of fear, looked at Parker: "Well, whose this guy?" He shrugged: " Good question Sailor Mars. He's a highly skilled Ninja assassin who serves, as he said, only Ieyasu Tokugawa. Ieyasu was once a powerful warlord in Japan. I still can't understand how they are here in the 21st century." Makato shook her head: "I don't care who he is, anyone who stands in between us and our friend will suffer the consequences."

He pointed his dagger at her: "Interesting proposition Warrior of Thunder. I accept your challenge, if you defeat me I shall let you all pass. Unlike Master Kotaru, I know my limits and shall accept my defeat if it comes." Jupiter sighed: "That's an awkward way to put it…But… Supreme THUNDER!" With a motion of her arms, a rush of lightning came streaking towards Hanzo.

The shocking blast exploded, but he easily avoided it. In a blink of an eye; he silently appeared behind Makato, with his dagger pressing against her neck: "Now the darkness consumes you." his voice whispered. Seeing her opportunity, Makato grabbed his arm and threw him five feet into a wall. "That was too close." she said as she saw blood dripping onto her hand from the small cut on her neck.

"You've defeated the darkness of the Tokugawa. You are worthy to pass." Hanzo said as he got up. "Had you not seen that one small instance of weakness, I would have slit your throat. Farewell." He faded from view. Not stopping to rest, the warriors continued their march to the top. To their shock, there was nothing in between floors eleven to Fifty.

Breathing heavily, they entered the halfway point. The Warriors tensed up and prepared to defend themselves when they saw someone waiting there for him. He was a tall, well built man, roughly around seven feet. Wielding a huge spear, he looked fierce indeed. 

He smiled as he watched the tired warriors tense. His voice was cheerful and upbeat: "Ha! Alright! I'm glad to see you made it halfway! Now its really time to get this party started!" Parker eased his tension: "Well if it isn't the legendary wild man Keiji Maeda. At least we won't have to worry about getting killed by you." 

He laughed: "Ha! Ha! You got that right boy. I'm just as disgusted with the Oda right now as you are! I'll do anything just to give Nobunaga some grief!" Mamoru and the ladies also relaxed. Usagi's stomach growled: "I haven't had anything to eat since we left the Shrine." Keiji grinned: "Here, Sailor Moon. I'd knew you all would be worn out by this point. Take this bread and cheese. There's plenty of provisions for everyone so don't be shy."

Everyone started to grab a share of food and begun to eat. It was a relief, a chance to relax for a change and to reflect on what's happened. Rei looked at Keiji: "You know, I really wonder why you would do something like this. Won't you get in trouble?" He laughed: "Nah, don't worry about it. Back home in my time, I'm the one whose usually causing the trouble." His voice turned serious: "I also couldn't stand the way they treated your friend, the poor thing. I'm surprised she survived the Hell she was put through."

Parker sighed: "Ami…Please be alright my dear. I swear I'll get you back…Keiji, when was the last time you saw here?" "So Ami's her name huh? I last saw her ten minutes ago on the roof. She's been chained to a wall and was unconscious. Before that, she was held in a prison cell under very poor conditions. I stopped by to sneak her food and fresh water whenever I could, but she was so weak I had to feed her by hand…"

Parker managed a smile: "Thank you Keiji, for taking care of my girlfriend. I appreciate greatly." "Hey man, no problem. Well, I cleared every single floor above this point except for the individual challenges, and floor 110." Usagi didn't like what she heard: "Why didn't you do the last floor?" He grinned: "Because there was so much chaos not even I could do it alone. You have a small army of a thousand soldiers waiting for you." 

Everyone shook their heads in disbelief. Mamoru sighed: "That's going to be one heck of a battle. I'm not sure we have enough man power to break through that kind of a front line." Keiji laughed: "Oh don't worry about that, I've already got a special "Surprise" in store for them." 

So, with those words and a new ally, they continued to march . The next challenge at floor sixty came as a shock to them. A familiarize face was ready to fight them. Parker, was most stressed by this: "A- no, Sailor Mercury! What are you doing here? Are you alright? I thought you were hurt…?" Rei stepped in front of him and slapped him across his face: "Ow! What the hell was that for Sailor Mars?"

She was angry: "That was to make you come back to your senses. Whoever that is, its not the real Sailor Mercury. I sense negative energy in her, she's using deception and posing herself as our dear friend." A playful laugh echoed through the room: "So psychic girl, you've managed to figure me out. My name is Nene, the beautiful wife of my beloved Hideyoshi Toyotomi. And Keiji, I'm so disappointed in you, you should know better than to play these rebellious games."

Keiji smiled: "Ha! If you think you're gonna give me a spanking, think again little lady. I'm here to help put an end to Nobunaga's cruelty and ain't no one going to stop me!" The two charged at each other, and Keiji sent her flying backwards hard into the wall, with just one swipe of his spear. 

Nene, to everyone's surprised, at first was able to stand: "S-So I see now. I guess, your honor is greater than my strength after all…ugh…" she said as she collapsed from her injuries. Keiji turned away: "Senseless strength alone can never win against honor…You need both to really rock your enemies!" 

Makato was almost disgusted by his lust for battle: "There's violence in your blood. You seem to get great pleasure from fighting and defeating your enemies, like you enjoy it." He shrugged: "They don't call me the "Wild Man" for nothin'! Let me tell you something, in our time there's constant fighting and bloodshed. As a Samurai, I'd figure instead of moping around and feeling sorry for everyone, I might was well go enjoy myself!" 

Parker grinned: "You couldn't of put it any other way! Alright, let's get going, Ami's waiting for us!" By now the Oda forces were growing thin and weak, their control over the building was loosening. Thus the Sailor Warriors easily cleared the last few challenges. It was 11:00 pm by the time they reached floor 110.

Parker smiled and drew his blade as soon as he saw the awaiting horde: "You know, Iced Earth's "Ten Thousand Strong" would be a good song for this moment." He said in a failed attempt to cheer his friends up. Everyone was nervous, their situation looked very bleak: "Rei, are they living warriors?" Usagi asked worriedly. Rei shook her head: "No Sailor Moon, they're not. They've been raised from their graves, they're nothing more than mindless, lifeless tools."

Minako sighed: "But still Sailor Mars, every way you look at it this doesn't bode well. Having to fight on this huge empty floor. " Keiji laughed, which bugged Makoto greatly: "Man, what is with you Keiji?! Doesn't this bother you at all?" He grinned: "Ah man, don't get all mad at me. Alright everyone, time to show the Oda what we're made of!" Mamoru looked around confused: "Everyone? But its just us here…"

Then, a young warrior in red armor and a holding long spear appeared: "I, Yukimura Sanada shall slay any that stand in the way of honor and friendship!" A second warrior appeared, cloaked in white and wielding a deadly blade: "Indeed, so shall Kenetsugu Noae! I will cut down the Oda in the name of justice!"

Another warrior revealed himself: "Strategy will overcome any circumstance. I, Sakon Shima shall give the oda troops a safe passage back to hell." The fourth and final warrior walked up to them: "I am Mistunari Ishida. In the name of Righteousness, I will help any who wish to strike down the Oda." 

The Sailor Warriors were in disbelief as Mistunari raised his fan and pointed it to the enemy. As if on cue, all the other Samurai warriors charged to meet the enemies left flank. Parker looked at Mamoru, who nodded as he drew his sword. The two charged straight into the middle, thrashing and slashing down any who stood in their way.

With the middle and right flanks beeing taken care of, the Senshi concentrated on the left. "Crescent Beam Shower!" A rain of golden yellow beams of light came pouring onto the enemy. "Burning Mandala!" Several blazing hot and razor sharp fire blades tore through the oda ranks. "Princess Elimination!" many soldiers were cut down by the deceivingly deadly light emmited from the scepter. 

"Supreme Thunder, DRAGON!" Seemingly out of nowhere, a Dragon formed of lighting energy appeared and caused havoc amongst the living dead. While many were killed, the flank (though on the verge of Collapsing) eventually reached the Sailor Warriors, who then resorted to hand to hand combat. By this time the right flank was completely wiped out, and the middle flank was destroyed soon after; as the Samurai Warriors were able to attack from its rear and join in on Parker and Mamoru's offensive.

Then those warriors were aided the Senshi, and thus were able to clean up the rest of the army. Afterwards, the Samurai Generals who aided them vanished back to their original time. Keiji smiled "Hey, I hope you'll be able to get your girl back. This battle was fun, I was getting bored in my era." Parker was getting tired and breathing heavily, his sword thoroughly stained with enemy blood: "Thank you Keiji, we couldn't of done this without you and your allies." 

With that said, Keiji vanished. The Oda army was decimated, and the spirits of the undead rose back into the heavens, as their bodies disappeared. Parker turned his attention to his friends: "Is everyone alright?" Rei nodded: "I have a few cuts and scrapes but other than that I'm fine." 

Usagi sighed: "That's about the same for rest of us I believe. Now, lets go. Ami is just beyond this door." They walked through the door, and climbed up one last flight of stairs to reach the roof. Parker was immideiatly overcome as he saw Ami chained to the wall: "Ami! Ami, please wake up!" He shouted to her, but she gave him no response. 

Ranmaru appeared a few feet away from them. Only this time, no laughing was to be heard: "Humph. I had not expected you to make it this far, I must admit I underestimated your strength. If you can defeat me in time, she is yours to save. She slipped into unconsciousness just before you got here, she doesn't have much time left. Now come and fight me!"

Parker lost control of his emotions: "With pleasure! You bastard will suffer dearly for your crimes!" With raging anger he leapt at his enemy and their blades clashed. The sound of the steel meeting steel echoed loudly. Parker dodged an attack from Ranmaru, but not without receiving a deep cut on his cheek. The Sailor Warriors watched helplessly as the battle for Ami's life raged on, each one realizing that time was running out.

Then, Parker heard Ami moan softly in pain…That was the catalyst which sparked his fury. Again, the two blade's met, but this time Ranmaru's shattered upon impact. Parker thrust his sword deep into his enemies flesh, his blood splattering on the ground. "Please…Have…Mercy…I beg you." Ranmaru pleaded. "Mercy?! After everything you've done to her, you want me to show you mercy!? I'm sending you to hell!!" Parker replied as he made the death blow.

He threw Ranmaru off his sword and he hit the ground hard. His body vanished soon after. Ignoring the blood dripping off his face from the cut, he raced to Ami, and released the chains that bound her. She fell into his arms as he laid her gently on the ground: "Ami, hey Ami! Please, wake up. I beg you…" he panicked as tears began to fall. Feeling the coldness of his tears, Ami stirred back into consciousness. 

"P-Parker…So…You…Came…For…Me…I'm so happy…" she spoke weakly . He felt instantly relived: "Ami! You're alive! I can't believe it…! Please, Hang in there my dear! We'll get you to a hospital soon!" Everyone rushed to her side: "Ami!" they all said together. 

She's was in bad shape, fresh cuts were plentiful, evidence of torture was everywhere on her body. She was shaking from the amount of pain inflicted on her. The stench of blood coming from her was staggering. Her arms and legs were brutally broken, her ribs were almost all crushed, she could barely breath. Parker picked her up: "We have to get her to an emergency room now!"

Usagi and the others de-transformed. Minako nodded: "The hospital where her mother worked is a ten minute drive from here!" she said as they ran into the elevator. The building's power began functioning again when the Oda's control of it was released. As soon as they got out the front door, a white 98' Honda Accord slammed on its brakes in front of them."That's my car! How did it get here all by itself?" Parker asked confused. Then, the heads of two cats appeared out the passenger window. Usagi grinned: "Luna! Artemis!" Parker was now even more surprised: "How did you two cats manage to drive this car?" Luna grinned: "We had to improvise a little, but I handled the steering while Artemis operated the brake and gas pedals." Rei opened the rear seat door: " Thanks you two, but we don't have time for chit-chat!" 

Parker nodded and laid Ami on the back seat. He Buckled her up the best he could, and turned to Rei: "I need you to get in and apply as much pressure on her wounds as possible. That'll help stop the bleeding. Can the rest of you find a way to the hospital?" he asked as he got in and started the engine. Everyone nodded, Makoto gave him the thumbs up: "Don't worry, we'll all be there within an hour!" 

He nodded as he put the pedal to the floor and sped off. He glanced at Ami as Rei was desperately trying to stop the bleeding. Suddenly, something occurred that neither of them wanted to have happen. A cop had caught them speeding and was giving chase, with sirens going full blast. "This is unit three, I'm in pursuit of a white 98' Accord going south bound! Requesting assistance to put an end to this chase before they get off the highway!" 

"This is Police headquarters. Roger that unit three, units sixteen and twenty are attempting a road block on the south bound exit. Spike stripes are also laid out. The exit leads directly to the hospital." "Roger that H.Q., this is Unit three pulling back." Rei pointed out the back window: "Look! He's slowing down! Parker, take this exit coming up, it'll take us right to the hospital!"

He was getting ready to turn when there was a loud blast, the car suddenly veered violently to the left, somehow Parker managed to keep control of it. Rei yelled panicked: "What was that?!" "Damn! Spike stripes! Our right front was hit!" he replied. Rei saw the two cars ahead of them: "Parker watch out! It's a road block!" 

With mere seconds to react, he slammed on the E-break and drifted around the two police cars, the rear bumper barely grinding against the wall of the exit ramp. He once again regained control and continued driving: "Rei are you alright!?" She nodded: "Yeah, I'm fine for now. There's the hospital!" By this time most of the tread on his tire was gone, and sparks lit up the early morning hours. He skidded to a halt in front of the entrance to the hospital, much to the surprise of their pursuers.

The three police cars surrounded them: "Come out with your hands up and get on the ground!" Parker could hear Ami moan in pain behind him. He slammed his hands on dash board: "Dammit! I don't have time for this!" He opened the doors slowly, and got out. The cops wasted no time handcuffing him and taking him to their patrol car. 

Rei stepped out, tears flowing in her eyes: "Wait! Please, let him go! There's a reason for this! His girlfriend was ambushed by a gang and hurt badly! She's in the back suffering! If we don't get her into the emergency room, She'll die!" An officer peered into the back window and went pale: "Its true! There is a girl hurt badly back here! Release him now! That's an order!".

Doctor Yurisma came out to see what all the commotion was. He was shocked and horrified when he saw Parker holding Ami. He yelled at his assistant: "You! Get a stretcher now!!" The assistant quickly bowed: "Y-yes sir!" and ran back into the hospital. Yurisma walked up to Parker: "What happened to Ami!?" Rei wiped her tears: "She was attacked by a gang. We rescued her, but not before they hurt her…" 

The stretcher arrived and Parker gently placed Ami on it. The three rushed into the hospital. Parker and Rei followed the doctors until they reached the Emergency room. Now that they were waiting, reality quickly hit. Rei broke down, she collapsed to her knees and tears were flowing constantly. Parker put his arms on her shoulders: "Rei, we must be strong for Ami's sake."

She got up and hugged him, her tears damping his shoulder. By now, Usagi and the others had arrived. She was sorrowed by Rei's tears: "Rei-chan. We all care for Ami as much as you do. We must have faith in the doctor's skill and experience." Rei nodded, and wiped the tears from her eyes as she let go of Parker: "Thank you Usagi, Parker, for comforting me. I just hope we got here in time…"


	4. True Destinies

Chapter 4

True Destinies Revealed

Parker and Rei sat down next to each other on a bench, while the others either stood still or paced around. Rei gently leaned against him: "Parker. I'm sorry, I tried my best…But, I don't think I stopped the bleeding." He put his arm around her: "Listen Rei, what matters is that you gave it your finest effort, and for that I thank you. Don't burden yourself with this too much alright?" she nodded and tried to smile.

An agonizing hour went by before Doctor Yurisma came out of the emergency room. Everyone immediately surrounded him: "Easy now, I have some good news, and some bad news. The good news is, Ami will survive her injuries. Thanks to Parker's fast and skillful driving along the highway, you were able to get her here in time." Rei again hugged Parker, but this time it was out of joy, and the others were greatly relieved.

The doctor sighed: "However, the bad news…during the surgery, she fell into a strange state of unconsciousness. I can't explain it, it's like a coma. But her mind and body are active and functioning normally. I have a feeling there's something very unusual about her. She's extraordinarily smart for her age, and then there's natural blue hair she has. I guess she's been gifted in more ways then just her intellect."

Usagi sighed: "Yeah, I guess you can say that…Parker, do you think this condition might have something to with her…'Abilities'?" He nodded: "I certainly wouldn't rule that possibility out. Ami…Head doctor, can I see her?" Yurisma replied confidently: "Yeah, you can see her. We've moved her to room twenty three, on floor two. She is resting peacefully there, and we have someone checking in on her once every hour."

Parker got up from his bench and silently left for Ami's room. Usagi crossed her arms: "Oh man. I feel so sorry for him, he must be under a lot of stress." Rei got up: "He is, I can sense the large amount of emotional strain he's under. I just hope that things start going his way, and that he and Ami can have a happy life together." 

Yurisma waved back to the Mamoru and the girls: "Now that I know Ami has someone to look after her, I think I'm going to get off work. Its passed 2:30 am, you guys should also think about heading home." Everyone thanked Yurisma for saving their friend, and also waved good bye as he headed out the door. Makato yawned: "He's right. It is late, and now that he mentioned it, I'm extremely worn out from today's battle."

Usagi nodded: "Alright, well you guys can leave if you want. I think I'm going to visit with Parker and try to figure whets happened her." Luna and Artemis also agreed to go with Usagi. The others left for home, though their feelings and thoughts were with Ami. Parker opened the door to his girlfriends' room, and was instantly hit by a feeling of being watched. A spirit appeared in the room as soon as he went in.

"A-Ami…You're a ghost? What happened to you?" Parker whispered. He quickly turned around after he heard a quiet, but panicked voice behind him: "Yah! What's that thing doing here!?" Usagi screamed. Luna got a bad vibe from her: "Usagi, Parker! That is a spirit from another world, be careful!" Parker's fists clenched: "Are you the one who is caused Ami to be in this state?!" 

The ghostly figure looked at him: "In a way, you can say that Parker. I am Ami's spirit guardian." "Spirit Guardian?!" Usagi, Luna, and Artemis said together. Parker was less than pleased: "I don't care who the hell you are! I just want my Ami back!" The guardian shook his head: "As of right now, that is out of the question. I've been sent by the high court of Heaven." 

Artemis wasn't exactly thrilled by that detail: "Heaven! The Moon Kingdom was destroyed, by those Mortals who Dark Queen Beryl had corrupted. The Angels should have nothing to do with us now." Usagi though confused, became serious: "Angels? Heaven? Luna, Artemis, what have the two of you been hiding from us?" Luna sighed: "We would tell you, but this Hospital is not the ideal place." Artemis agreed: "Indeed. We should teleport to the Hikawa Shrine, and hold an emergency meeting there." 

Parker shrugged: "First the Oda clan found a way to get to the future, and nearly killed my girl. Now there's talk of Heaven and Angels' being real, what a day am I having…" So, everyone, including Ami, teleported to the Hikawa shrine. All those who witnessed the event had their memory of it erased by a flash.

To Rei's shock, Usagi, Artemis, Luna, Parker, the unconscious Ami, and the Spirit Guardian arrived inside the main quarters of the Shrine. "What are you all doing here? And who, no why the heck has that spirit appeared?!" She whispered loudly. Luna walked up to her: "Rei, stay calm! This is Ami's Spirit Guardian. There is one for each of the Sailor Senshi. Usagi, call the others and tell them to get here right away."

She nodded, and within a half hour, Mamoru, Makato, and Minako, showed up. Mina yawned: "Usagi, you'd better have a good reason for calling us here at five o'clock in the morning." Artemis sighed: "I'm sorry everyone, but this matter must be taken care of. If we don't, Ami could stay this way forever." 

Luna jumped on Usagi's lap: "There is something we've been hiding from you. And now, we have no choice but to tell you the truth. You remember what we told you about the Moon Kingdom right?" Usagi thought back: "Yes, the Moon Kingdom was a beautiful city built upon the Moon by our ancestors. But, it was destroyed by Queen Beryl and the corrupted minds who served her."

Artemis sat down next to Mina, while Rei built a fire that gradually warmed the entire place. "Good thing Yujjiro had to leave yesterday. He's in China for four months training. Knowing him, I'd have the feeling he'd be eavesdropping on us." She said as she put in enough wood necessary to make the fire last through the morning. Winter had arrived, and in one day there was already a good two to three inches of snow on the ground. 

Artemis sighed: "Very good Usagi, but now here is the part we did not tell you. The Moon Kingdom had been an Ally of Heaven for many centuries, and we often aided in their Battles against the realm of Hell. Though, Neo Queen Serenity and the Sailor Senshi of old never really fought in them, as their duties were to protect Crystal Tokyo. In their stead, we sent our finest officers, as well as our rank and file soldiers to fight the wars."

Parker looked at Ami, then to Artemis: "So how does Nobunaga Oda fit in to all of this? Wait, scratch that for now. I want to know what the heck this spirit thing is!" 

The Spirit Guardian answered him: "A just question. I am what you see. A reflection of Princess Ami Mizuno, I am always in the shadows watching over her. I am awakened only when her thread of life is thin and about to be cut." Parker's tension eased: "So you're saving her then." The ghost shook her head: "No. I am only prolonging the inevitable. Unless you do something, she will die." 

Parker went pale as he noticed she was pointing to him: "Me? But what can I do to help her? I'm not skilled in any kind of magic or life saving medical abilities." The spirit smiled: "It is your love for her that will bring her back. The emotional bond that you two share is strong, and only that kind of power can break the curse from which she is suffering."

He sighed: "Ami…Alright, I'll do anything to get her back to normal! Tell me, what must I do?" She turned serious: "You must perform a mind link. It is dangerous, but it is the only way to save her." Rei gasped: "A mind link?! That's too dangerous! Parker, please think this over before you commit! A mind link is a meditative state, where you are literally thrust into a person's head."

"Well Rei, that doesn't sound too difficult. And I've noticed that you have been trying to get closer to me lately. You do know that my heart is already with Ami right?" Rei's face went red: "Y-yes. I know. I've just…I've gotten so worried about you and her. I thought that if I tried to get closer to you, I could help comfort you more. Plus…There's something else that's been bothering me."

He smiled: "We'll talk about it after I save Ami, alright Rei?" Reluctantly, she agreed to hold off on the subject. The Spirit Guardian looked at him: "Are you ready? Because once you go into her mind, there is no turning back until you've completed your task." He nodded: "I am prepared. My lady Spirit Guardian, I'll let you handle the rest" 

She grinned after she heard the formality in his voice: "You just might remember your past after all. Lay yourself down next to Ami, the rest will be done afterwards." He did what he was told, and layed down next to her. He gently leaned against Ami's side, and held her hand. Ami's Tiara formed upon her forhead, as a thin blue light shot out of the gemstone in it's center. The light hit Parker directly in the center of his own forhead, and he went into unconcsousness. 

At first, when he came to, Parker was in an empty area. He saw nothing but black space all around him for miles, and it was eerily quiet. Then, he began to hear what sounded like a small child crying. Following the noise, he stumbled upon, to his shock, a young child version of Ami. She looked to be not older than five or six years. Her eyes were watery, and looked tired from the tears.

He gazed at her, wondering what exactly he was supposed to do. Then the space filled with a scene from Ami's past. "Daddy…Why? Why did you abandon mother and me? Was it because of me, because I am too weird?? Mother! What's wrong with me?!" A middle aged woman put her arms around Ami: "Listen dear, how many times must I tell you, there is nothing wrong with you. You should be very grateful to have a gift such as yours, there's nothing wrong with beeing smart. Your father…just doesn't understand that."

Then the area faded back to black. Parker kneeled and gently placed his hands on Ami's shoulder's: "A-Ami…" She turned to him and pushed him back, she then transformed into the Ami he knew: "Parker! Are you here to criticize me too? First my father, now you?!" He was caught off guard by her sudden outburst: "Ami, what's wrong with you? You know I love you for just the way you are!"

She hesitated: "R-really? But, what about my powers, my abilities? Surely deep within in you, you must think I'm off of my head." He shook his head: "No Ami, I feel like the luckiest guy in the world, to be in a relationship with one of the legendary Sailor Senshi." To his dismay, his words didn't seem to reach her. With almost no emotion, she transformed into Sailor Mercury, and began her pose for "Shine Aqua Illusion". 

Usagi nearly fell off her chair when she saw Ami's clothes changed to her combat uniform. "Wh-what's going on?! Why did Ami suddenly transform like that?!" She said panicked. Luna had a bad feeling: "Usagi, this isn't good. Whatever happens during the mind link, I think it will happen in real life."

Rei clenched her fists: "That's why I was against having him perform it. There's a chance that they could both die, and we'd lose two friends instead of just one. Spirit Guardian, can't you stop him?" "No I cannot. I am unable interfere once this ceremony has begun. You are right Lady Hino, if he fails, they both will die. But I believe that his love for her will prevail, it would help if he remembered his past however…"

Meanwhile, back in the empty void, a cut had formed on Parker's cheek as he dodged Ami's "Shine Aqua Illusion" attack. He grinned as he felt some blood drip onto his hand: "Man, that attack of yours is much more frightening when you're on the receiving end of it." He said humorously, though he was a bit worried.

Ami was slightly surprised by remark: "Why? Why aren't you fighting back? I'm hurting you, yet you treat me like a friend." He sighed: "So this is what the Oda did to you. They warped your mind with evil energy, as way to try and take revenge against me. How can I make you believe and remember Ami? Try to recall all the times I helped comfort you."

Ami quickly placed her hands upon her head, as the memories began flow within her. She was struggling to resist the Oda's control over her mind. "G-get out of my head…! I-I don't want to hurt him anymore!" Parker cheered her on: "C'mon Ami! You have to fight it! Don't give into to them! Think of all the times we've spent together!" There was silence as she fell to her knees, Parker wondered what was going to happen next.

Meanwhile, in the cold darkness of the ninth realm, Lord Nobunaga was getting impatient: "She has not killed him yet, her will to resist us is getting bothersome. Mistuhide, release her forbidden power. I don't want her to show anymore mercy to that dog who defies us." Hesitantly, Mistuhide bowed: "Yes my lord, it shall be done. But, if she should break free from our grasp, wouldn't unlocking her forbidden power hinder our own plans?"

He scoffed: "Don't be so foolish Master Akechi. You know as well as I, that because of her lack of strength, her body will be crushed from the sudden increase of power." Mistuhide obeyed and reluctantly left the throne room. He approached a device with an enormous amount dark energy surging within it. 

"So, Lord Nobunaga wishes to kill two birds with one stone. I can only hope that nothing unforeseen will occur." He thought to himself as he thrust his sword into what looked like a keyhole, and turned the blade slowly to the left. Mistuhide was blinded by blue light and then flung backwards five feet from the sudden blast of power: "This is her forbidden magic?! If our plan fails, we're going to be in for a long and difficult battle."

Back at the shrine, there was a sudden blue flash of light. This time Usagi actually did fall off her chair: "What's going on now?!" she said as she got back up. "No!" Luna and Artemis said together. Everyone looked at them: "What's going on guys?" Minako asked worriedly. "Ami's forbidden power has been awakened!" Artemis replied. Makato wasn't sure what they meant: "Forbidden power??" 

Luna pointed to Ami's tiara, and now, there were many smaller topaz jewels aligned on both sides of the main one. "That's the symbol of the princess warrior. However, she's not supposed to reach that level until much later in her life. She'll be killed by the sudden increase of power, her body just can't handle it!" she explained to everyone.

Rei pounded her fists onto the carpet: "Damn! What can we do?! This has to be our enemies bidding, can't we stop it?!" The spirit guardian shook her head: "No. We cannot, once her forbidden power has been awakened there is no way to return it to its former state." Usagi, though upset, remained calm: "So all we can do is wait and see what happens." 

Parker shielded his eyes from the sudden brightness of the light. "What the heck was that?! Ami…!" he realized what had happened. She was floating in mid air, a whirlwind of water and ice surrounded her. A grim feeling shot through him, he knew that neither of them would survive this power surge. He needed a miracle….

Then, he felt something strange within him, an energy he had never felt before was about to be unlocked. With his emotions raging inside, Angelic Wings formed upon his back. He rushed to Ami, breaking through the elemental barrier that had formed around her. He embraced her as his wings shielded her from the force of the explosion. 

With a blinding flash of light, they were back at the shrine. To everyone's great relief, Parker came to and looked around startled. He noticed that he didn't have his wings, and that Ami was still unconscious. He shook his head disgusted: "Was that all in vain??" The spirit guardian was strangely calm: "No, none of it was so. Not only did you regain your heritage as Heaven's heir, but also your Angelic abilities have been re-awakened."

He sighed: "But all that is useless if it can't save Ami…" "That is where you are wrong. Place your hands gently on her stomach. Close your eyes, and let your powers do the rest." He nodded, and to his surprise a small, pulsating ball of white light formed underneath his hands. The ball shot into Ami, and her body was completely outlined by the warm, soft glow.

The power of the Heavens overwhelmed the evil energy within her, it rose out and was incinerated instantly. Ami slowly opened her eyes, she was weak and tired, but still able to get up. Parker helped her stand as she hugged him tightly: "Parker…I'm so sorry that I put you through that…I never meant to hurt you, please forgive me…" she said with tears flowing. 

He gently guided his hands through her hair: "Its alright Ami, it is over. Just forget about it for now, I just want to be with you. I was so close to losing you…" Everyone smiled as the two were once again together, and that their friends would be alright. Usagi let out a sigh of relief: "Finally. We can all relax now, it's a good thing that this happened on a weekend. I'm so tired right now I wouldn't be able to get up to go to school." 

Rei playfully jabbed Usagi in the ribs: "What are you talking about knucklehead? Half the time you're late because you don't get up in the morning." "Rei-chan! why do you always have to be so mean to me?" Mamoru sighed: "There they go again…Its always something that gets those two fired up." Everyone laughed, even Ami managed a small giggle. 

The spirit guardian bowed: "Parker, I shall now reveal to you your true calling. You are Alzurath, son of the late great Angelic Warrior Azaules and heir to the throne of Heaven. You, and Princess Mizuno, must now reclaim the realm of light from its state of civil war. Only one who is a rightful heir can reunite the people of Heaven." 

Parker smiled: "Can't we discuss this later? I just fought my first major battle and saved my love. I don't really care about Heaven's problems at the moment, that will be dealt with in due time." She again bowed: "As you wish Lord Alzurath. The two cats shall reveal the rest to you, and for now I bid you both farewell." The spirit guardian vanished from sight, not be seen again in the mortal world.

"Alzurath? Heaven?" Ami looked at Parker curiously. He shook his head: "Just call me Parker, I'm not used to that Alzurath name yet. Shall we go home Ami?" She nodded: "Home…That sounds good. I need a shower, I smell too much like blood. Besides, I've got to study for a science exam I have to take on Monday…"


	5. Hidden Truths

Chapter 5

The Hidden Truth

In the months before Moon Kingdom's destruction, the great kingdom was a key ally to Heaven and their on going battles against Hell. Though, the protectors of the city, King Endymion, Neo Queen Serenity, and the Sailor Senshi of old never fought in the wars. 

In their stead, they sent their finest officers as well as rank and file soldiers to join the fight. Together, they were barely able to halt Lucifer's advance, and defeated the demonic army. A time of uneasy peace followed the conflict. 

During the brief time of tranquility, Azaules, one of Heaven's finest warriors; Fell in love with the priestess of Moon Kingdom. She gave birth to a son named Alzurath, who, thanks to the Priestess's nobility, got to know the Sailor Senshi. He and Princess Mizuno in particular seemed to have formed a strong bond, as they grew up together through the years.

However a new war was brewing as temptation and desire got the best of Queen Beryl. Under a banner of secrecy, she defected from the Moon Kingdom and joined the legions of Hell. It was then that Lucifer decided to have Beryl execute his master plan. She went to Earth in order to persuade the Mortal army to rebel and attack the Moon Kingdom. His ploy worked, the Moon Kingdom was caught off guard and quickly overwhelmed by the Mortal's fierce siege.

In an act of desperation and vengeance for the death of his wife, who was killed by Beryl, Azaules single handedly broke through Hell's lines. He held off the enemy and secured the castle to allow just enough time… With her dying breath, Neo Queen Serenity transmigrated every citizen of the Moon Kingdom to live calmly on Earth. 

Tragically, Azaules was shot, and eventually killed by several arrows; Just shortly before the Queen could summon enough of her strength, to activate the power. He could not be spared. Alzurath's and Princess Mizuno's memories of each other would be erased by the transmigration. The two childhood friends would live separate, but peaceful lives. 

Alzurath was given the mortal name Parker, and his Angelical abilities were locked away deep within him. This was done to disguise his true heritage from the human race. Over the centuries Heaven and Hell were practically forgotten. They became legends to be hailed by religions and argued over by philosophers. 

However, some of the Higher Lords of Heaven succumbed to greed and ambition. They formed a rebel group named the "Blade's of Heaven" The B.O.H.'s support and power grew immensely, and Heaven was immediately divided in half. Times were getting dark as a full blown civil war loomed on the horizon. Tensions finally climaxed after a failed assassination attempt on Lord Hathai, the rightful ruler of Heaven. 

Running out of options, Hathai decided to awaken Alzurath's Angelical powers. He had fortunate timing, as Princess Mizuno's Spirit Guardian came to life after the fight with the Oda Clan. She aided in his attempts to get them to remember their past. 

Minako sighed: "And That brings us to the present. So you and Ami were already close to one another in your previous lives. It seems you two were fated to fall in love again in the mortal world. I wish I was that lucky." she said with a hint of jealousy, after hearing the wealth of information given by Luna. 

Usagi was sitting comfortably on the love seat with Mamoru. It was the first Senshi meeting at the Hikawa shrine since the last battle. "Its been a week since the Spirit Guardian revealed to us your guys' true past. I had no idea that Luna already knew this, you have a bad habit of hiding things from us." She said irritated. Luna shook her head: "I'm sorry Usagi, but I didn't want to make your lives anymore complicated then they already are." 

Parker held Ami's hand: "My mother and father were both slain by Lucifer…And now the realm of light is in a state of civil war. Oh man, why do I have to be the heir to Heaven?" Ami kissed him on the cheek: "Listen, I can't understand how you're feeling right now. But I promise I'll be by your side one hundred percent of the way. I feel honored to be the girlfriend of a great Angel like your self."

He smiled: "Thanks Ami, I can't even tell you how much comfort you are to me." Rei crossed her arms: "He'll need you in the coming months Ami, the burden he now has to bear is a heavy one. And I believe our mission as Sailor Senshi is different now." Artemis nodded: "You're right Rei. Not only do you girls have the usual duties of protecting Earth, but you also now have to aid in Alzurath's quest to claim the throne."

"Artemis, can you please just call me Parker? I don't want the extra attention that this brings." The cat sighed irritated: "You will have to accept your fate eventually, there's no running from it." "Yeah I know. I'd just like to live a normal life for as long as I can. By the way, have you ever been to a Metal concert Ami?"

She looked at him uncertainly: "Well, I've been to a concert, couple years back when Rei sang at a culture fest. I guess you wouldn't call that a heavy metal though. Why?" He smiled: "Well, you remember that band I told you about when we first met?" 

She thought for a moment, than snapped her fingers: "Oh, you mean Iced Earth? I checked them out after you told me about them, and their actually not all that bad." Makato nearly fell over the side of her chair: "What?! Wow Ami, I never figured you of all people to like heavy metal." Her face went slightly red: "Ah-well, I guess that's what you get when your boyfriend loves metal. I couldn't help it really, his passion for it just rubbed off on me. It gives me something to do while I'm constantly studying." 

Minako smiled: "Parker, do you like Anime? If so, have you heard of the Sailor V. show?" He nodded: "Yes. There are three things I love in life: Ami, Metal, and Anime. I do like the Sailor V. Anime, though its nothing like you guys. Plus, the English version has crappy voice acting." Usagi laughed: "Why doesn't that surprise me?" she said sarcastically. 

Rei sighed: "At least it seems everyone else is care-free right now." Everyone turned to her. Mamoru became curious: "Now that you mention it Rei, you have been acting a bit oddly of late. Something's bothering you isn't it?" She glanced at Parker and Ami: "I've been having a bad feeling, about you two ever since I found out that Parker was an Angel.

Ami looked at her slightly worried: "What do you mean Rei?" "Well I was bored one day and read through all of my grandfather's sacred texts. One of them dealt with the legends of Angels, Heaven, and Hell. One passage said: It is a great sin for an Angel to fall in love with a mortal. By the decree of the High Court of Heaven, any who violate this shall be given the utmost severe punishment within Angelical laws."

Mamoru and Usagi looked at each other: "That sounds pretty serious doesn't it Mamo-chan?" He nodded in agreement: "Indeed it does Usako. Rei, what are the consequences should an Angel defy these laws?" "Well, the two lovers would be torn apart from each other, and then condemned to death." Ami suddenly felt a chill go down her back and looked at Parker nervously. Her love was silent, as he was in deep thought.

Rei gazed at the two: "While Ami is powerful and high above the average mortal, she is still just human. She has no Angelic blood within her veins. I don't mean to be threatening…But if loving her means having to go through this tragedy, I won't stand for it. I won't let one of my friends die because of you!"

Almost everyone gasped at Rei's outburst, except for Alzurath and Ami who were still stunned by her words. Alzurath clenched his fists: "Well, if I'm the future Lord of Heaven, than I should have the power to change those laws. I love Ami too much, I'm not just going to hand her over to some useless tradition!" Luna smiled: "You're stubborn, just like your father was. Once he and the mortal girl fell in love, there was nothing I could do to change his mind." 

Usagi also grinned: "It must run in the family. As they say: "Like daughter like son" Ami giggled: "Actually, I think the correct term is "Like Father, Like son.' Don't worry about me Rei, I have Alzurath here . I'm sure he'll be able to get away with this because of his history within the court of heaven. " 

The Psychic girl sighed, as a small grin escaped from her lips: "Alright, I guess I can't win against love. If I can't stop it, I might as well protect what you two have. I, from this point on, will lay down my life for future lord Alzurath and Lady Mizuno." Ami's tension lifted: "Thank you Rei-chan, you don't know how much this means to me and Alzurath." 

Ami sensed that someone was missing, and realized that Alzurath wasn't at her side anymore. He had left to think alone. "Par-no, Alzurath! Where did he go off to?" Minako winked at her: "I just happened to see that your boyfriend was heading toward the training room. You better chase after him Ami, he seemed quite pale." She nodded, her face slightly red: "Uh, thank you Mina! I'll see you guys later!"

Everyone watched her as she left the room. Usagi placed her hands on Rei's shoulders: "Thank you Rei, for believing in those two. Ami needs someone to share her feelings with now more than ever. Lets all watch over the two lovebirds from now on, always ready to defend them should the need arise." Makato stretched: "I agree. Things are going to get much more busy for us, once they've begun their journey to the Heavens."

Luna and Artemis looked at each other proudly. Artemis spoke to the girls: "Everyone of you have matured greatly since first becoming Sailor Senshi four years ago. Me and Luna are very proud of what you have accomplished, both individually and as a team. The future peace in all the realms lie in the hands of those two."

Luna nodded: "Indeed. I'd suggest that you girls enjoy your lives individually before we take on the long journey ahead." Minako smiled: "You mean it?!" Luna jumped off the couch: "Yep. To put things simply, you girls are on vacation." Everyone let a small cheer, and began to chatter about what they were going to do.

Meanwhile, Ami had reached the entrance of the training hall. She peered in. She saw that Alzurath had tied weights to his sword, and was ferociously swinging the blade in a slashing motion over and over again. Her heart began to beat slightly faster as she admired his strength. "Alzurath? Can I come in?" Ami's presence caught him off guard, he hit the floor from the sudden loss of balance. 

She ran up to him worriedly: "Oh! Parker, I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?!" He laughed: "No I'm fine, your love and beauty always seem to distract me. No matter what I'm doing. I think I'm the one who needs to apologize." She looked at him confused: "Huh? why's that?" He put down his sword: "For leaving your side during the meeting without telling you. I needed some time alone to digest what Rei was preaching to us."

Ami leaned against him, her head on his shoulders. In return, he placed his arms gently around her. He blushed as she embraced, he had never experienced these feelings before. "Its alright Parker. I know we can get through this together. We just have to believe that our love will prevail against any who try to oppose it." 

He fumbled around for words, but Ami placed a finger on his lips before he could say anything. His face grew even more red as he realized what she was offering to him. Their lips met, tongues exploring where they've never been before. The sensation of Alzurath's tongue guiding itself through her mouth sent shockwaves of feelings within her. Slowly, they broke away from the kiss.

Ami went deep red after she figured out what just happened: "I-… That's the first time…That I've ever been kissed before." Alzurath nodded: "It was my first as well. I must say, I've never experienced anything like it before. Did you enjoy it?" she smiled: "Yes. I very much enjoyed myself. It felt so…romantic. For just that moment it seemed all our problems vanished."

Just then, the doors of the training room flung open and four girls went falling to the floor. Ami immediately ran behind Alzurath to better hide her embarrassment. "Ouch! Usagi, you klutz! I told you not to press against the doors so hard!" Rei shouted to her friend. Ami was a little upset: "You guys were watching us the whole time?!" she scolded her friends.

Minako made the peace sign: "Of course, me beeing the Goddess of love I have watch to make sure things go right." Usagi sat up and grinned: "You know Parker, you just might be as good a kisser as Mamo-chan is. As a future queen I have to watch to gain more experience." Alzurath shrugged: "Oh boy…We should've know that something like this would have happened."

Ami placed her arms around him. To his surprise, she was laughing: "Typical Usagi! You've always got to poke your nose into everything that involves romance with one of your friends." Makato sighed: "Since we're here, how did it go? I still haven't gotten my first kiss, so I wouldn't know." 

Ami walked out from behind Alzurath and held his hand: "This time was the first kiss for the both of us. To me, it felt like all my problems, the stress from my studies, the burden of beeing a Sailor Warrior, everything just melted away in that one single moment. For a guys first time kissing a girl, Alzurath was very gentle, but still passionate. I was deeply impressed." 

Rei couldn't help but to feel a little jealous: "I envy you Ami, its not all the time a guy like him shows up. But, then again, its not all the time an Angel lives most of his life here on Earth either." Parker helped the girls up: "Hey Rei, can you please lay off the Angel thing for awhile? Oh, when we're in public can everyone please call me Parker? Having a name like Alzurath can bring about unwanted suspicion." 

They all understood what he was getting at. "Other than spying on us, is there a reason you guys are here?" Ami asked. Usagi smiled: "Yep, since our last battle, there has been no enemy activity. So Luna and Artemis figured that we should go on little vacation before we take off on this journey." Ami and Alzurath looked at each other:

Ami grinned: "Vacation? Now that's a word I haven't heard in awhile. And since tomorrow is the start of Winter break, I guess I can allow myself a few days off from studying…" Ami received a playful jab in the ribs from Usagi: "Heh, maybe now you can have some alone time with your lover, eh Ami?" 

Her face again went deep red: "I…Usagi, you know I hate it when you embarrass me like this." she replied to her, somewhat irritated. Alzurath gently placed his hands on her shoulders: "Its alright Ami, there's no need to be embarrassed. Besides, we haven't gotten quite that far yet to be called "lovers", and probably won't be for a few more years." 

He smiled as he could feel the tension in his girlfriend ease. "Thank you Alzurath. About that concert you offered me earlier, I think I'll go with you. This might be my last chance to go to one before our journey. Has this band been to Japan before?" He shook his head: "No, all though they've been selling well here for a number of years. This is their first time actually touring this country."

With the snow falling, the friends walked together to the shrine entrance Usagi grinned: "Have fun you two! We'll be around town should you need us for anything." Ami nodded: "Thank you Usagi. Everyone, see you in two weeks!" They all said good-bye and went their separate ways. Ami and Alzurath got into the Accord and drove off to his place. 

Ami stretched as she walked into the front room of his home. "Oh man! That was one of the longest meetings we've ever had. It's a little cool in here…" she noticed. Alzurath hung up their coats: "I'll take care of that. I'm not much of a coffee fan, but I keep a coffee maker here anyway for guests. Feel free to make yourself a cup while I get a fire going."

Within ten minutes they were sitting together: "So, when is this show of yours Alzurath?" "Well, its in two days, the gig starts at eight o'clock at a place called Shiboyu East." he replied to her. "Hmm. I've never been to a metal concert before…I'm kind of nervous, but I am also looking forward to it." Ami said thoughtfully. 

Meanwhile…Nobunaga stood in front of Lucifer, who was horrifically angered by the latest failure. His voice was deeply scratched, which sent a chill even down the ruthless Demon King. "You have failed me once again Lord Nobunaga. You are a disgrace to the legions of hell, and you also test my patience. I hunger for the flesh and blood of those wretched Sailor Senshi."

Calmly although a little hesitant, Nobunaga bowed: "I apologize Master Lucifer. However, I have reason to believe that this next assault will not fail." The Lord of Hell laughed: "Intriguing. I feel that your overconfidence may be your downfall, but please reveal to me your strategy." 

He nodded: "Yes my lord. All of our attacks up to this point have been executed by only a single demon or officer. This tactic I have learned to be unreliable and useless. The only way we can firmly crush these enemies is by luring them into a massacre." A cold breeze swept through from the beast's wings: "Hmmm. Slaughter a few helpless humans with some of our demons to get their attention. I like your thinking Nobunaga. Continue."

The general bowed: "As you wish my lord. After we launch a series of decoy attacks around the Tokyo area, we'll have the Senshi scattered. Then we deploy an ambush party to surround each of the Senshi and eliminate them." "And how long will it take you to organize such an impressive assault?" asked Lucifer. "Two days My lord. In two days, I will have each of the Senshi bodies for you to feast on."

"So be it Nobunaga. I grant you access to my forces. Use them which ever way you see fit to finally bring those Warriors to death. Should you fail, you will be the one to receive your ultimate fate." The Oda's Demon King gave the lord of Hell one last bow, and headed for the war room to make final preparations.

Two days later, Ami and Alzurath were on their way to the Iced Earth gig. They left quite early, to avoid the lines and to give themselves extra time. An hour and a half later, they were in the venue. Ami had never felt this kind of excitement before. The anticipation of the crowd grew larger as each supporting band played their set.

Finally, the crowd began chanting "Iced Earth", "Iced Earth", and let out a huge roar as the lights dimmed. The slow, African themed melody of "Overture " began to play. Suddenly, a harsh chill came over Ami . She placed her hands on her forhead as sweat slowly began to drip off it. 

Alzurath instantly sensed Ami's distress and he walked her out of the venue. "What's up Ami, is it too hot in there for you or something?" She leaned up against him and spoke softly in his ear: "I've got a bad feeling, like a premonition. Something bad is about to happen." He sighed: "And during a metal show of all things. Man, evil certainly has bad timing." he whispered back to her.

Sure enough, about six blocks down there was a large explosion as the ground imploded. A perfect circle two feet in diameter formed as panic gripped the area. Through the fleeing crowds, Ami and Alzurath fought their way to site. To their dismay, a Samurai of feudal Japan appeared and began slaying innocent civilians.

"Ami, find a place to transform and warn the others!" she neglected his order: "No! I'm not going to leave you Parker!" He raised his voice: "Dammit Ami, peoples lives are at stake here! Your duty is to protect them right?! Don't worry about me, I'll hold him off until your friends get here!" 

Reluctantly, she retreated to an abandoned construction zone as she pulled out her communicator: "Everyone, another demon has appeared! Alzurath's fighting him but we need your help!" Luna came on: "What! another one has appeared?! I'm sorry, but Makoto, Mina, Usagi, and Rei are all fighting separate battles around Tokyo. They can't assist you, you and Alzurath have to defeat it on your own."

She closed her communicator: "Tsk. I guess I don't have a choice do I? Mercury Star Power!" She transformed and headed back to Alzurath, who back at the scene had drawn his sword: "So if it isn't the blood thirsty Kojiro Sasaki. What business do you have here?!" 

His smile and joyful tone of voice sent a chill down Alzurath's spine: "Ah, someone who is actually willing to put up a fight before he dies. Why, to have some fun is all. My wonderful Lord Nobunaga gave the order to kill humans. You know I just couldn't resist such a delightful opportunity."

"Halt! I will no longer allow your lust for blood to continue!" Alzurath smiled: "Sailor Mercury! When will your friends be here?" A grim look came over her: "They're all fighting their own battles. It looks like we're on our own Parker." Kojiro grinned wickedly: "Well, well, well. If it isn't a Sailor Senshi. I've been waiting for you to show up…so I can take your head!"

With lightning speed he charged at Ami, who barely managed to jump up and over him. She landed next to Alzurath, a small cut formed on her cheek. "It appears the enemy has figured a new strategy." she said to him. Alzurath nodded: "I thought as much. Since they failed every time they faced the team when we were together as one, they decided split us apart and catch us off guard."

He said as he blocked another swing from Kojiro. "Bubble Spray Freezing!" the water Senshi's attack froze Sasaki's leg's: "You think that's enough to stop me?!" There was a blinding flash as Alzurath's wings formed: "No, but this will be. Rest in peace bastard!" he drove his blade deep into Kojiro's throat. The demon warrior's body turned to ashes as its spirit left the world.

"Man. Why do the Oda have to be so persistent?" Alzurath asked himself as his wings vanished. "Mercury, where are your allies right now?" She pulled out her mini-super computer and quickly typed through calculations: "Mars is the closest, about six miles from here. Luckily, we parked pretty close to the venue." 

He nodded: "And good thing that light post decided to fall a few inches away like it did. Otherwise my car would've looked like a sandwich." Ami gave him a stern look as they got in and sped off: "This is no time for jokes Parker. But I do appreciate you trying to cheer me up." He laughed: "Their you go lecturing me again. But seriously, lets get your friends to safety first." 

As they feared, Rei was on the edge of defeat by the time they had arrived. The monster had grabbed her by the throat and was about to kill her; Alzurath, however, rammed it with his Honda at nearly thirty miles per hour. The demon was killed instantly and vanished from site. Rei was thrown backwards and hit the ground hard. 

Ami immediately ran to her friends side, while Alzurath quickly checked the damage to the front of his car. "Mars! You're hurt badly." All though weak and in pain, Rei managed a small grin: "I guess for once it wasn't you who needed rescuing. I failed miserably, I was no match for it. When we're a team we're invincible. But on our own we're screwed." she said bluntly.

Alzurath knelt beside Ami: "Well, the damage is luckily only cosmetic. Good thing I hit it going in at a power slide, otherwise the radiator would've been toast. Rei, its time to get you out of here. Can you stand?" She weakly shook her head to say "No". He nodded as he picked her up and laid her down gently in the back of his car.

"W-aiit!" a hurried voice yelled just before they left. "Usagi! Are you all right? Ami asked concerned. She was breathing heavily, but smiled: "I've been better, I was just able to defeat that thing. My back is going to hurt in the morning though, I took a pretty hard shot straight into a light post." Alzurath grinned: "That's dumpling head for you, always looking at the positive side of things. Can you still fight, we're heading to Jupiter's location now."

She nodded: "Yes. Mamo-chan got hurt protecting me. He won't be able to join us." She got in and kneeled next to Rei who was trying to get some sleep on the back seat. "Rei-chan. You fought so hard, but I couldn't get here on time. And you got hurt for it…" Usagi said to herself slightly depressed.

Jupiter and Venus had their backs against each other, both warriors were bloodied up and hurt. "So Venus, you hanging in there?" She nodded: "Barely, it looks pretty grim right now doesn't it?" Jupiter couldn't help but to agree: "You're right. At this rate we'll be annihilated. Ugh, I don't think I can move my left arm."

"Give up Senshi, your days as a thorn in hell's side are over. I'm sure our brethren have slaughtered your friends by now." The second demon laughed: "Yeah. Your heads on a spear would make nice gifts to our Lord Nobunaga." A feeling of hopelessness came over the two warriors. They looked at each other and nodded: "Well Venus, if were going to die, lets go out with a bang!"

With all the energy they had left, Venus and Jupiter summoned their attacks: "Venus Crescent Beam Shower!", "Jupiter Supreme Thunder Dragon!". The two attacks merged as one in the sky, creating an impressive display of power. Expecting as much, the demons prepared to block the attack when an unsuspected power surged through the air. 

Flame, Water, and a silver beam completely encircled the beasts just before Mako's and Mina's attack hit. The combination of elements proved to be overwhelming, and the demons were eliminated from life. Jupiter and Venus collapsed to their knees, blood and sweat dripping like rain from their faces. "I…I don't think that was supposed to happen…H-how'd we win?" the words came from a weak Thunder warrior. 

Venus though tired, smiled: "It…Looks like…We…Had some extra…help." She pointed to Ami, Usagi, and Alzurath who were standing outside the car. Rei had the strength to lean out the window and give them the peace sign. Usagi smiled: "You girls certainly put up a heck of a fight. This has to be one of the greatest victories in the history of the Senshi. Ami-chan, help me with Makato. Alzurath, can you get Mina?"

He nodded as Usagi and Ami helped Makato to the car. "Hey Minako, I hope you're not hurt too bad." He spoke gently as he wiped some of the blood off her face with a piece of cloth he had torn from his shirt. She couldn't help but to feel a little embarrassed as he lifted her onto his shoulders and back.: "I guess I'm hurt enough to require a piggy-back ride to the car huh?"

Alzurath smiled: "That's supposed to be a bad thing?" She laughed: "No, at least not the piggy-back ride. Actually I consider it quite an honor. Ami's a lucky girl that's for sure, you remind me a lot of my first boyfriend Allan." she replied as Alzurath sat her down on the back seat. Suddenly, everyone fell silent as a voice echoed through the area.

"So. You managed to defeat Kojiro Sasaki and his demon minions. That means there is nothing left for me in this world now. If I return to my master Lucifer, he will surely kill me. I'd rather die by your blade Lord Alzurath, come let us duel to decide our fate." Alzurath drew his sword: "Lord Nobunaga Oda, the great Demon King. I accept your challenge."

"No! Alzurath you can't do this! You're not strong enough!" Ami cried out but to no avail. "Silence Ami. I know I'm beeing a jerk right now, but you have to leave. Don't worry about me, Take these." He tossed her the keys to his Accord, which she reluctantly caught. "Hey Nobunaga, I'll cross swords with you on one condition. You let Mercury and the other Senshi leave, they are injured and cannot fight."

Nobunaga appeared on the ground five feet away from Alzurath: "So be it, I'll grant your request. However, should you be killed by me, I'll have the great pleasure of taken your loved one's life." Alzurath nodded: "You heard the man Ami, get out of here now!" The water Senshi pounded her fists upon the door, then got in and drove off.

Alzurath sighed: "Man she's a stubborn girl. Tonight, I'm gonna end this reign of destruction you've committed on this city." He charged at Nobunaga, their blades met with outstanding force, what windows in the buildings remained were shattered from the impact. The demon king blocked and counter attacked. He kneed Alzurath in the stomach and punched him hard, sending the Angel backwards.

Alzurath, though out of breath managed to get up. The Demon King grunted: "Humph. Why do you stand to protect these weak and worthless humans? Has your love for the Mortal girl blinded you from the hidden truth?" Alzurath wiped the blood from his cheek: "Hidden Truth? What in hell's name are you talking about? The only truth here is your lust for violence."

"You fool! You're an Angel destined to rule Heaven. Yet you dare waste your time down here in the Mortal plane. The Hidden truth you've yet to realize is Heaven's true purpose. Complete dominance over the Mortals is your one and only path" Alzurath had enough: "Grrr. Shut up already! I can't stand your pathetic babbling. The only thing I care about right now is defeating you and protecting her!"

Again Alzurath charged him, Nobunaga swung his blade in an attempt to finish this fight with one strike. However, Alzurath's anger and concern for his love reached the boiling point. He jumped just before the demon kings blade could reach him. Angelic wings formed on his back and with all his might, Alzurath drove his blade through Nobunaga's forhead. The demon King's blood came out like a fountain as he fell lifeless to the ground.

The Angel pulled his blade out of the carcass as it turned to ashes that sailed into the wind. "Nobunaga. All though you were blood thirsty and dishonorable, You were a great warrior. I will see to it that this land remembers your name."


	6. Of Corruption And Colliding Worlds

-1Chapter Six

Corruption And Colliding Worlds

Within two hours he had reached the shrine, as soon as he walked in Ami rushed to hug him: "Par-no, Alzurath. I'm so relieved you're alive!" She cried, as she put her arms around him. "Ami. I'm glad you're safe and sound. How about the rest of you girls? Where's Usagi?"

Rei smiled: "Well Usagi's over at Mamoru's place, she's alright. As for us, there are no serious injuries, just scrapes, bruises and scratches. All in a days work for a Sailor Senshi I guess. I see you got beat on Alzurath. Oh, by the way, Mina and Makato are sleeping in the guest room, so lets keep our voices down."

He sighed: "Yeah, those two fought the hardest, it doesn't "surprise me to see them get to bed early. Nobunaga managed to get a decent hit on me before he started babbling about heaven." Ami grew curious: "What did he say to you?" Alzurath shrugged: "He kept on mentioning the Hidden Truth, that I was to completely dominate mankind."

Rei gasped: "What? But that doesn't make sense at all. According to the sacred texts, Heaven isn't supposed impose onto man at all." Ami looked at him slightly amused: "You know Alzurath, I can't imagine you beeing a tyrant." Rei chuckled: "Yeah, you're too gentle a person. I wouldn't worry about it all that much. Oh, Ami. I almost forgot to tell you something."

"What's that Rei?" Ami asked confused. A sorrowed expression formed on the shrine mistress's face: "They have completed burial preparations for your mother. The day of the ceremony has been set for this Sunday, is that alright?" Ami tried to fight off her sorrow, but Alzurath gently put his hands on her shoulders: "Its alright Ami. Let your emotions roam free, it'll be less of a burden if you just let them out."

"Sunday? That means its in two days…I-I'm sorry." The sadness within the Ice Senshi overwhelmed her will to speak. She turned to face Alzurath, and began to cry on his shoulders. Alzurath sighed: "Ami. She's been so busy between school and fighting this new evil, she almost completely forgot about her mother's funeral."

Rei crossed her arms: "I can't really blame the poor thing either. She must be very exhausted by everything that's going on." Ami nodded as she wiped the tears from her eyes: "Y-you're right, I-I am very tired. Rei-chan, is it all right if I stay here at the shrine tonight?" "Sure Ami, you should know by now that you're always welcome to stay here" Rei assured her troubled friend.

A slight smile came over Ami's lips, then she walked to the guest room and closed the door. Rei and Alzurath sat next to each other by the fire, both in deep thought. "So, Rei…Have you found out any kind of information about our new foes?"

Alzurath asked to break the silence. Rei shrugged: "I've been in deep meditation the past couple of nights. The fire has shown glimpses of the Spirit world, though, activities of both Heaven and hell have been clouded. But I can sense that both sides are preparing for something. As to what it is, I can't even begin to fathom."

Alzurath stared into the blaze thoughtfully: "They probably both know by now that my Angelic powers have been awakened. I guess we can only continue to fight off Hell's assault until things become clear." Rei's communicator suddenly went off: "Someone's calling at this late an hour?" She picked it up: "Hello? Usagi, its 11:30, why are you calling so late? I'd thought you'd be asleep by now."

Alzurath could hear Usagi's voice, she was somewhat frantic: "Rei, check out the late night world news!" Luna's voice interrupted dumpling head: "Yes, it is important. I have already alerted the others." "All right. Give me a second, hey Alzurath?" She saw that he was one step ahead of her and had turned the TV on.

"Today on our series "A look closer", there have been several strange events mainly targeted in and around Tokyo. Monsters of unknown origin have been appearing and causing havoc to innocent people. These incidents have caused hundreds of thousands of yen in damage. So far, the legendary Sailor Senshi have been successful in defeating these creatures as quickly as they appear. But are they really our only line of defense against them? President Hiomasha has not acted nor commented on this matter.

However several high ranking officials, including the Secretary of Defense, have pressed for military action. Commenting that the Sailor Warriors are not enough to defend the people of Japan. While other politicians defend the Senshi, arguing that use of the military will only increase the casualty rate as well as damage costs. They prefer to let these mysterious female warriors handle the situation. We will bring more information to you as the debate unfolds. Coming up after the break, did the "miracle rookie" win her second championship in a row? We will have the results of this year's exciting Angelic Layer National Tournament."

A grim feeling came over Rei: "I don't believe it. Now the governments getting involved? As if things weren't complicated enough. Luna, what do you suggest?" The cat sighed: "I wish I knew. For now, lets just lie low and see what happens. Our enemies latest defeat has no doubt seriously hurt their forces. They won't be appearing for awhile, but when they do, we'll just go out there and eliminate them like always."

"Alright Luna, we will do the best we can. Good night". Frustrated, She closed her communicator. Alzurath smiled: "Well, at least we know now they're not beeing totally lazy" Rei grinned slightly: "Yeah, I guess that's one way to look at it. But this is a tight situation, if we get a bad rep with the government they could have us put in jail."

He put a hand on her shoulder: "Listen Rei, there is no one who could possibly know you and your friends identities other than me right? Than there is no need to worry." Reluctantly, she agreed: "Okay, Alzurath I guess I've got no choice but to believe you." "Actually, you have a choice Rei. Trust is a very key thing, especially in relationships. If there's no trust, then you're always walking on shaky ground. You can always count on me to remain true to Ami, you and your friends."

"Thanks Alzurath. Its definitely assuring to have someone like you on our side. I just hope that the government decides to like us.". With those words, the two decided to turn in for the night. Meanwhile, in the main government complex:

"President Hiomasha. Have you decided what to do with the Sailor Senshi? Congress is practically breathing down our necks." asked the president's advisor. Hiomasha crossed his arms: "Hmmm. Lets just leave them be for now, I don't want to let the military to get involved. They're much too proud of themselves. Until some changes are made in our own system, the Senshi are the best line of defense."

The advisor sighed: "Yeah, I guess I have to hand that one to you. It must be tough on those girls though. From what I could tell by our satellite footage, they don't even look like they're out of High School. I wonder who their identities really are?" Hiomasha gave him a stern look: "You know as well as I that the military would have those girls court-martialed if they knew who they were. Don't you ever pry into their lives, or you'll regret it."

The advisor backed off: "Okay, okay. Geeze, no need to get angry. I was thinking out loud is all. However, because of that late night news report, the press and public are in an uproar. We'll be crucified if we don't say something to calm them down." "Well then, tell them that I'll be making a public speech to clarify this whole mess." Hiomasha's advisor bowed: "As you wish sir" and left the room.

Ami and Alzurath were walking through the shopping district, peering through various shops for Christmas gifts. "Oh Al-err, Parker! Wouldn't that be perfect for Usagi?" she pointed to a "School for dummies" book displayed in the window. He smiled as the snow began to fall again: "Yeah. That might actually help her. I can't believe its already only two days away from Christmas. We've had plenty of snow this year that's for sure."

Ami nodded as they went into the store: "Yeah. A total of three feet to be exact, snow plow crews have certainly been kept busy." "Hey you two. Looking' for anything in particular?" A cheerful clerk asked. "Yeah, we'd like a copy of 'School For Dummies'". The clerk nodded: "That'll be 100 yen please. That one's been popular lately." Alzurath handed him the exact amount. The clerk waved at them as they left, with the package in Ami's hands. "Well, it seems you are in a good mood Ami, I'm glad." She sighed: "My mom's funeral a few days ago was hard for me to go through, this is my first Christmas without her. I miss her…I guess it's the fact that its Christmas time that I'm getting past it easier. Seeing everyone cheerful and full of joy, it really lifts my spirits."

She smiled at Alzurath as she put her arm around him: "Of course, not beeing alone helps. I love you, you've been here for me since day one. These Five months we've been together, have been both the worst, and the best five months of my life. Oh, before we go back home, I'd like to visit my mom's grave. I'm trying to get in the habit of visiting it once a day."

"Ami…I love you as well. With you and your friends in my life now, there's never been a dull moment. Do we have a gift for everybody?" Alzurath asked. She nodded: "Yes. Usagi was the last one we needed to get a gift for. Lets stop at the cemetery now."

Within an hours time they had reached her mom's grave site. Ami knelt down, as she placed a bouquet of roses on the grave. Her eyes beginning to show signs of tears: "Mother. Life, is a lot harder now that you're not with me anymore. I'm only seventeen, I still need your love and guidance. But…" she paused to wipe her eyes.

"But I have help in my time of grief. My friends, and Alzurath, my boyfriend. I'm sorry you couldn't meet him, I think you would approve of him though. He's very kind, gentle, and loving person. He's brings me such comfort and peace of mind when I'm like this. Mom, wherever you are, I hope you have a good Christmas."

Ami got up, and cried the last of her tears on Alzurath's shoulder. They were heading out when they ran into Doctor Yurisma: "Hey, Ami. How are you doing?" he asked concerned. "Better, thanks to Parker here. But I am still having a hard time, this is the first Christmas I've spent without my mom. My grades haven't been perfect either, I've gotten two B's this semester in classes I normally ace in."

Yurisma managed a laugh: "That's the Ami I know. I wouldn't be disappointed too much. Getting a couple of b's isn't a bad thing at all. If it were ds' or f's I'd be worried. Well, I'll let you two go, I'm going to pay my respects to your mother. Have a good Christmas Ami!" She nodded: "I will, merry Christmas to you Yurisma!"

Ami and Alzurath left the cemetery, both were still in a solemn mood. Until, however, they saw Usagi running after Luna, who had snatched a letter she had written Mamoru. Luna jumped up to the wall, after making sure no-one else was around; she dropped the letter and spoke: "Usagi! You're _supposed_ to be getting Christmas cards for your friends, not writing love letters!"

Usagi tried to stop, however she realized too late that the ground beneath the snow was iced over. She fell and came sliding to a stop just in front of Ami and Alzurath, who both were red in the face from laughing. "Ow, that hurt! Yeah, I know Luna! Oh, hi you two! Have you heard the news lately concerning us?"

Usagi said cheerfully. Ami and Alzurath looked at each other questioningly: "No, Usagi. We haven't, what's going on?" Ami asked curiously. She got up and brushed the snow off her skirt: "Oh man, now I'm gonna be wet and cold the rest of the day. Oh yeah, President Hiomasha is going to make a public speech regarding the Sailor Senshi."

Alzurath sighed: "Wow. Press and Politicians certainly like to make big deals out of little things when it comes to pride. I guess the President is going to calm everybody down, I think he's on the Senshi's side." Ami looked at him worried: "How can you be so certain?" "Because he has not made a comment about the warriors. Now, all the other politics who hate them never hesitated to begin to let rumors fly and speak of false truths."

Usagi waved to them before she left: "The speech is on at eight tonight, don't miss it!" The two nodded, and also waved back at her. Ami couldn't help but to chuckle: "You know, that girl always does something stupid or klutzy that cheers me up, no matter how dark my mood is" Alzurath smiled: "Yeah. Its definitely good to have a friend like dumpling head around. Well, lets head home and start wrapping gifts." She nodded: "Sounds good, I've been looking forward to that. Are you any good at wrapping presents?"

Alzurath sighed: "No, I'm pretty bad at it actually. I think I'll let you handle wrapping. If you want to trade off I'll cook and clean tonight." She laughed: "Sure, anytime I don't have to worry about cooking dinner and cleaning dishes I'll be more than happy to switch." So the two walked home and began preparing for the Christmas party at Rei's shrine on Sunday.

Before long it was eight, and Alzurath had turned on the TV.

Meanwhile, the president Hiomasha was pacing back and forth behind the curtain awaiting for the right time. He was unsure of how his decision would affect his reputation within the government. His advisor gave Hiomasha the thumbs up: "Mr. President, you're on." He nodded: "Thanks. Well, here it goes…" To a roaring applause he walked out onto the stage:

"Citizens of Tokyo and all of Japan, I thank you for taking the time from your busy holiday planning to come out tonight. As you all well know, I have been approached several times to use Military action against these creatures that have been appearing recently. After days of pondering I have come to my final conclusion on this matter. The Military will not interfere with the Sailor Senshi and their battles against this evil. It is far too dangerous and destructive. It will only increase the civilian casualties. I have firmly placed my faith in these brave, mysterious girls, who have selfishly risk their lives time and time again to save our own. Many of you including myself are wondering why they would sacrifice themselves for us. I believe it is because they have a mission. A mission not only to protect us from evil, but to protect us from ourselves. Sailor Senshi, if you are watching this tonight, you have my sincerest gratitude and undying admiration. Let us hope that they will always be here to defend Japan from this unknown darkness, and bring us closer to everlasting peace. Merry Christmas, and a happy new year to all."

Ami, who was caught off guard by the surprise speech, nearly forgot to finish her wrapping: "I guess we know that the president likes us now. That's a big relief…" she thought to herself. Actually, she was in very deep thought until Alzurath snapped her out of it: "Hey there Ami. You alright? As I promised, the dishes have been cleaned and put away."

Alzurath tensed a little. "Alzurath..? What's wrong?" He pointed to her chest, and Ami also froze: "What the…" a red "Laser" like light slowly moved from her chest to the middle of her forhead. As if by instinct, Alzurath jumped on Ami as several loud gunshots echoed through the night. Two bullets hit Alzurath, the other three were lodged into the house. Broken glass was everywhere, the Angel struggled to get up.

Ami felt grim: "Why…Why do things like this happen to us..? Alzurath…" Alzurath despite his pain managed to talk: "Hey…Don't forget what I am. Two bullet wounds won't do much to me. Just stay underneath me until things settle down." She looked at his wounds, and sure enough they faded away. "Alzurath. I've checked my scanner… There's no one within the general area. Why would someone want to kill me?" The two could hear sirens outside and the door was kicked open.

"Is everybody okay in here?!" an officer said concerned. Alzurath got off of Ami, who was a little embarrassed. "Yes officer. We're fine, though I'm more than a little upset that someone has tried to kill my girl." He nodded: "Good. We're doing a search of the immediate area now, to see if we can catch the would be killer."

Alzurath picked Ami up off the ground and brushed pieces of glass out of her hair. "Alzurath…Are you sure you're alright? You were shot twice in the stomach." she asked after the officers left. He smiled: "Yes. If there's one benefit to being an Angel is, that I can heal small wounds." Ami let out a sigh: "I'm relieved…But, look at your door…it got knocked down again by the cop". Alzurath shook his head: "Yeah I know. By now I should have fixing those things memorized."

Usagi came rushing through the door way: "Ami! You're alright!" she cried as the others surrounded the two. She nodded: "Yes I am fine, once again thanks to Alzurath. I wonder who would want to kill me?" Rei, however, was not in the crowd surrounding Ami. She was standing outside, with an ominous look across her face.

Realizing this, Alzurath told Ami he'd be back in a few, and went outside to see what was bothering her. "Oi, Rei! What's up? You seem to be pretty disturbed about something." The psychic girl crossed her arms, and managed a small smile: "So you've figured me out huh? Yeah. Something about this whole thing stinks. I've been sensing an odd spiritual disturbance in the air lately."

"Rei…You think that there might be more troubles for me and her in the near future?" She took a step into the moonlight: "Yes. I want you to be with Ami always. There's more to her than just "Senshi Abilities", though I can't quite begin to guess what it is." Alzurath gazed at the stars thoughtfully: "So these people that almost murdered her, might be trying to seize those hidden powers for themselves? Rei, can I count on you?"

The Senshi of Flame nodded "Yes. I will look further into our situation and let you know if I come across anything of use. However, don't let the others know about this, not even Ami. She has enough problems to worry about anyhow." The Angel put his hand on her shoulder: "Alright Rei, you have my thanks. Let's join the others shall we?" He smiled as they walked in .

Ami grinned when she saw Alzurath and Rei come in: "Oh, hey guys! What were you two doing?" she said jokingly. Rei went slightly red, but Alzurath wasn't as quick to lose his composure: "Oh nothing. Rei just wanted to show me the stars tonight, they're unusually bright for this time of year." Alzurath received a stern look from Ami, he knew that she saw right through him. The others however did not catch on, as they were also star gazing.

"You're right, the stars are awfully beautiful" Usagi noted in bewilderment, oblivious to Ami's discomfort. Desperately wanting to change the subject, Alzurath suggested that the girls stay for Christmas dinner. Ami nodded, as she went into the Kitchen. Alzurath and Rei looked at each other: "You know…You just can't hide anything from that girl." Rei giggled, half serious, half amused.

Alzurath joined Ami. "You know Alzurath, you're a pretty bad liar. Is there something going on that's got Rei so tensed?" He sighed: "You remember that incident five weeks ago? When we performed that mind link?" Ami thought back: "Yes. Just before I came to, I felt an odd power surge through my body." "Well Rei seems to think that someone or some organization is after that power. Which would explain the attempt on your life just now."

Ami's expression was one of nervousness and sorrow: "You know you shouldn't hide things like this from me. All though, I appreciate you two trying to keep my spirits up that way." Alzurath hugged her, and she returned the embrace: "Listen, we will take on our future struggles one at a time. But for now, lets just enjoy the company of friends and the holiday."

"Okay. I'll go out and visit with them. Think you can finish up the cooking?" Ami asked. He smiled: "Yeah. Don't worry about it, I'll have it ready in about fifteen minutes." Makato was marveling at the Christmas tree that the two had made: "It must've taken you two a long time to decorate this tree Ami." She stated as the Senshi of ice walked in the living room.

Ami grinned: "We spent three hours, forty-seven minutes and thirty seconds working on it to be precise." Suddenly a small growl echoed through the room, everyone turned to Usagi. "What? I can't help it if my stomach tells me if I'm hungry." she said bluntly. Everyone laughed.

Luna jumped on the dumpling girl's lap: "If you put as much effort in stomach talking as you did studying, you'd have perfect grades." Usagi jokingly hit Luna's head: "I wasn't talking to you furball. When'll dinner be ready?" Ami couldn't help but to laugh: "Alzurath should be almost done by now."

Mina sitting on the couch, gazed out the window jealously: "Man, I wish I had a boyfriend who could cook." Rei sighed: "As long as his cooking is better than Usagi's I'm fine. Isn't that right Makato?" Usagi practically glared at Rei: "Rei-chan. My cooking isn't that bad, right Makato?" The guardian of Jupiter wisely stayed neutral: "Hey, don't put me in the spotlight. I've had some of his food, and his cooking is actually better than mine."

Alzurath came out just then: "Are you guys making fun of my cooking or Usagi's? I lost track of the argument when I was turning the stove off." Rei grinned: "Oh, just complaining about Usagi's. Not even the cats would eat her cooking." Usagi gave Rei an evil eye: "Well at least I have a boyfriend." Rei jabbed her in the ribs: "Leave our love lives out of this will you dumpling head?" Everyone burst out laughing. So, the celebration of Christmas went on through the night.

Meanwhile, the three outer Senshi were investigating the strange decline of demonic presence: "Haruka, do you think that this is a sign, or just a mere coincidence?" "I don't know. Something is definitely going on within hell, though I just can't put my figure onto why they would hesitate on a holiday like this."

"I think they're just waiting for the perfect time to strike." The Senshi of time spoke, as she appeared. Haruka smiled: "You're blunt as always. What have you discovered? The two of us haven't found anything unusual." She sheathed her long weapon: "My spy tells me that hell plans to launch a final attack at dawn. Christmas day, where most mortals are enjoying themselves with family."

Haruka shook her head in disgust: "Tsk. The Senshi are going to be most vulnerable then. I know Usagi isn't going to be even awake yet. Should we alert them?" She nodded: "Yes, but I don't want to ruin their night, let's break the news slowly, talk to Alzurath first."

The other two nodded, and by the time they teleported to Alzurath's place, everyone had gone home. Ami had gone to bed and was sleeping soundly as Alzurath was cleaning up. He answered the knock on the door:

"Talk with us outside for awhile, its urgent." Before Alzurath could say anything, Haruka closed the door softly and led him to a park where they could speak without risk of eavesdropping. "Who are you three? I don't recall meeting you in the past. Are you friends with Usagi and her gang?"

They looked at each other: "We're not friends per say, consider us more like allies."

Alzurath scratched his head: "Allies? Oh, that explains it, I knew you three weren't normal human beings. I sensed planet powers within you all as well. What has brought you to my attention?" Uranus crossed her arms: "Hell plans to launch a final grand assault on Earth, at first sunrise as a desperate move."

He went pale: "Do we have that kind of power to fight them off? What's going to be their focus in this attack?" Haruka sighed: "To kill us and take over Earth obviously. Lucifer plans to use Earth as a stepping stone to Heaven. Needless to say, there'll be chaos if we don't win this fight." The Senshi of time placed her hand on his shoulder:

"Rest easy lord Alzurath, I have re-enforcements coming our way. The Samurai warriors that helped you in the engagement at Tokyo Tower Two, will be joining in the battle." "Oh…So that explains how they appeared in our time. You used your powers as the Senshi of time and space to warp the past into the future." She smiled: "Very bright of you, I think Heaven's future will be secure once you take the throne." "So Alzurath. When were you going to let me know about all this?"

Surprised, He turned around: "Oh, Ami! I thought you were asleep." As he noticed she was still in her pj's. She crossed her arms: "I was until my mini super computer started to beep from your guy's teleportation power. Don't worry about letting the other's know about this. I overheard the entire conversation, and told them over the communicator. They're getting ready as we speak." Haruka sighed: "Well, that's the future Princess Warrior for you."

Ami and Alzurath looked at each other: "Princess Warrior? Usagi is the only future Princess of our group, I don't understand what you're saying." Ami said, trying to deny what she knew was to be inevitable. "Are you trying to deny what you know is to be true? As you are destined to be Alzurath's wife, you will be put back in control over your home planet, Mercury."

"Haruka! Its almost time. Things should be getting interesting very shortly!" Setsuna reminded everyone. Just as she spoke, the other Senshi appeared along with Endymion. "Everyone!" Ami said, amazed as to how quickly they got there. "Mercury Star Power! Make Up!" She transformed, knowing that this might be the last time she will dawn her Senshi uniform.

A red sun began to rise above the horizon, children were waking up in their homes, excited of the presents under the trees. Not knowing of the horrifying battle that is to come. The snow was plentiful, and still falling, giving a false sense of peace and beauty. The warriors savored this, for they knew that in any moment it could vanish in a sea of blood and violence.


	7. The Final Battle

-1Chapter Seven:

The Final Battle.

Ami's compact radar screen suddenly started going off the hook: "Oh my god! The energy readings are rising, I can't even keep up with my calculations!" Without warning, an explosion of fire and ice ripped through central Tokyo. The pillar of flame rose to the sky as the ground beneath collapsed. Alzurath drew his sword: "Alright everyone! Let's give hell a warm welcome!"

The Senshi of time began to spin her weapon: "Oh god of time, Chronos! Open the gates of the past, to save the future's freedom!" With those words, the sky began to swirl above them, as dozens of legendary warriors from Ancient China and Feudal Japan appeared before them: "Hey Alzurath! Long time no see, looks like we got to the party just in time!" "Keiji! Its good to see you here. Looks like you brought quite a few of your buddies."

"Supreme, THUNDER!" Jupiter's lightning crashed into a ferocious demon charging at the two, killing it instantly: "Hey you guys, you can play catch up later. We got a war to win!!" Keiji smiled: "I love a lady who knows what she's doin'!" he yelled as he charged at the line of hellish creatures.

By now everyone was engaged in this horrific battle for earth. Ami dodged a sword, and was able crack the back of the demons neck with a well placed hit. She suddenly stumbled, and before she could recover another Demon came flying toward Ami. Alzurath threw his sword and it pierced the beast's neck.

"Ami! Mistakes like that can get you killed!" He said worriedly: "What's wrong? You're not on your toes like you usually are." He could see she was filled with fear, and the tone of her voice confirmed it: "I-…I never seen this much blood and violence, not in all of our previous battles has it been this bad…"

She went pale as another group of three attacked them: "Mercury, Freezing Storm!" She summoned an attack that she had no idea where she learned. A wall of solid ice formed in front of the two and slammed head on into the demons, it shattered on impact. The following explosion tore the creatures apart. "Mars Flame Sniper!"

An arrow of fire suddenly pierced the flesh of several beasts, leaving a trail of flame in its path. Rei stepped back: "Damn! There's so many of them, we can't hold out for much longer!" Jupiter rolled out of the way of the burning arrow just in time: "Ow! That's hot! Mars, watch your line of fire! Reign of Thunder!" Dark clouds began to swirl in the sky, as mother nature unleashed a hailstorm of deadly lightning upon the unsuspecting army.

The Attack decimated Hell's center line, not to mention the surrounding buildings. "Crescent Beam Shower!" thousands of dots formed by a yellow light poured like rain unto the horde, melting the flesh of any sinister creature it hit. "World Shaking!", "Deep Submerge!", "Dead Scream!". Three spheres of high powered elemental energy formed as one, creating a large celestial core which devastated the rest of the first assault wave.

Almost immediately after however, the secondary wave rose from the ground and began to approach the tired, and weary Senshi. Usagi collapsed to her knees from exhaustion: "I-…I don't know how much more of this I can take." Mamoru held her up: "Hang in there. Not only is our duty to protect earth, but its also our charge to protect Ami and Alzurath. We must not give in, we have to fight to death. Are you prepared for that Usako?"

She stood up: "Yes. I am, to protect earth, and my friends. I'm willing to give my last breath on this day…" She was about to perform a final attack when from out of no where, several ear piercing booms echoed above them. This was followed by a storm of explosions that annilated nearly half of the enemy force.

Alzurath was thrown five feet backwards by the impact of this sudden attack. "Ow.. What the bloody hell was that?!" the shocked angel said as he recovered from the blast. He looked to the ground and noticed that the rocks were trembling. To all the warriors surprise and amazement, twenty Military Stryker class APC's came roaring past them, and came to a stop just before the battle zone.

A tall, strong, and a seemingly experienced man came out of the lead vehicle: "That was a very touching speech madam. But I'm afraid that there'll be no dying today, not on my watch." All the Senshi's mouths dropped, Military help was the last thing they were expecting. Alzurath walked up to him: "And Who might you be?"

He stood in attention: "Staff Sergeant Major Oriely, of the 101st Stryker brigade. I'm also Second commander of the U.S.A. and Japanese Nato alliance. President Hiomasha being the first. "

"Sir! The lines' advancing again! Hurry up and give the orders to attack will you?!" A combat anxious private stated over the radio. He nodded: "All right men, the future of the world rests on the outcome of this battle! Show no mercy, take no prisoners! Kill all these demon bastards who slaughter our kind! Attack!"

Dozens of elite Soldiers from all ages started pouring out of the back of the Strykers and began firing their semi-automatics. Soldiers who were manning the fifty cal. Machine guns mounted on the top the Strykers also began firing.

"I assume you're the one in charge of this battle son. What's your name?" The angel stumbled: "P-….Alzurath sir!" Ami looked at him dumbfounded. "Alzurath? Strange code name, but it'll do. We'll set a perimeter around downtown Tokyo and hold off the enemy. You and the Senshi find a way to end this war for good!" Keiji Maeda came up to him: "Well Alzurath, I suppose that's our cue to high tail it out of here! Break some skulls for me!"

"Thanks Keiji, we owe you and your allies a lot for getting us this far in the fight. Perhaps we can hang out in a time of peace. Later!" The Senshi waved as Keiji and the other Samurai warriors disappeared from the modern era. The Sergeant scratched his head: "Who was that clown? Forget it for now. Our satellite imaging revealed that there are nine layers inside that blasted hole. We believe that the one responsible is in the last layer.."

Alzurath managed to smile despite their bleak situation: "So you like legends I see." Oriely sighed: "That's what were basing our conclusion on yes." his radio began to static: "Sir! We need more firepower, they're pushing us back!" Oriely picked up his radio: "Stryker brigade, fall back to secondary defensive position Bravo15 and regroup. Heavy armor lines one through three, move up and engage at Alpha one."

As the Strykers fell back to the ordered destination, three lines of fifteen M1 Abram tanks each formed and began to lay siege to hell's army. Alzurath wiped the blood off his face: "Man. This is intense, alright everyone, lets sneak around the front line and slip into hell unnoticed." They nodded, wished good luck to Oriely and his soldiers, and began to walk through a maze of destruction.

Everyone was silent, not knowing of the struggles which lay ahead. Ami held Alzurath's hand tightly, she had the sickest filling that their love would be tested to the breaking point. With no hesitation, the warriors jumped down into hell's entrance. "So you have finally came this far…" Everyone tensed as an eerie voice echoed through the air.

Alzurath thought back in his mind: "…Abandon all hope who enter here. Enter the gates, Charron awaits…" The lyrics ringed through Ami's ears: "That's from Dante's Inferno by Iced Earth right? Oh no…." she said worriedly. The Senshi of flame stepped forward. "Rei! What are you doing?" Usagi pleaded but to no avail.

"Show yourself! I, Rei Hino, guardian of Mars challenge you!" Usagi again tried to convince her friend otherwise: "Please Rei! Let us fight together! You can't die here…" tears began to form in her eyes, as she knew her attempt was futile. "That would be the ideal outcome wouldn't it? But we don't have time. Usagi, you and the others proceed. I'll stay here and deal with Charron myself."

Alzurath placed his arms on her shoulders: "Rei. Your sacrifice will not go unanswered. We will find a way to bring you back." She nodded, and hugged him. "Here take this pendant. I want you to hold onto it,

just in case." She handed him a beautiful red jewel which depicted a phoenix.

She smiled at everyone, and prepared to face her opponent. As Alzurath and the Sailor Senshi descended their way downward, the scenery became more and more horrific. Tortured corpses, both dead and dying were plentiful, the moans of the suffering haunted the warriors. Meanwhile, the beast Charron rose from the fires: "That was honorable of you. However, your attempt is wasted. No human can defeat me. As punishment for entering my domain, your death will be painful, after I enjoy the fruits of your flesh."

Rei stepped back in her fighting stance: "Ha. Your desire for me will never be granted. I will kill you before you get the chance!" _Although I doubt I will live through it. _she thought to herself grimly. She summoned what strength she had left, and called upon the stars for power: "Mars. Grant me this one time your power and strength. I hereby sacrifice myself in your name!!"

A red aurora began to surround her, a pillar of flame suddenly engulfed the Senshi of fire. About a hundred feet away, Usagi collapsed to her knees when she sensed what her dearest friend was about to do. "Rei!" was all she could say as the tears began to fall. Mamoru helped her up: "Listen Usagi. You must be strong, and honor Rei by defeating hell for good."

Ami was running calculations like mad on her mini-supercomputer, and was shocked : "Rei's power level is growing immensely! Her body will be crushed by the aftershock of this unknown power!" Back at the site of the battle, the ground began to shake as Charron launched several attacks to try and disrupt Mars' power surge, but they were deflected.

Deadly jets of flame began firing out of the pillar, spinning and bursting in random directions. Like a homing missile, they dialed in on the beast. Hundreds of them surrounded Charron, and pierced his rotten flesh. The beast let out a final scream as the fire exploded within his body. Sailor Mars collapsed to her knees, let out a last breath, then fell to the ground lifeless.

Her body burned and broken beyond repair, vanished from hell, as her spirit ascended to the stars. The grief was evident in everyone, because not only did they lose an ally, they lost a dear friend. They continued the march through hell. Eventually, they reached the second fiery plain.

Souls of the lost and lustful cried out in endless agony, and the fog was dense. Alzurath, Mamoru, and the Senshi were pale from the sight. Suddenly a dark voice roared through the space: "I smell Angel's blood in my domain. Whom that of the living dares to enter a realm of the dead?" Usagi hid behind Mamoru from the terrifying voice. "Dissension, thrusting through the second plain. Minos judges, as his tail twines…." This time it was Ami reciting the lyrics.

Without warning, a dragon like tail with a deadly sharp, spear like spike on its end, came crashing towards the warriors. "Love Me Chain!" Venus launched her attack and the chain of light wrapped around the tail tightly. "Go! Get out of here! I'll hold it off the best I can!" She said frantically struggling to keep her grasp on the beast.

Before anyone could react, two claws appeared out of the fog and pierced Mina's stomach. She let out a short cry of pain as blood came gushing out from the wound. She was then thrown hard into the ground, breaking her left arm and crushing several ribs. It happened so fast she didn't even have time to move.

Usagi and the others watched in horror as their friend was brutally taken down. "Weak Mortal. You were foolish to challenge me. I am in a different league compared to Charron." Sailor Venus layed there, showing no signs of life for what seemed an eternity. Then to her friends amazement, and Mino's amusement, she stood up under her own power.

Her voice is weak and her body was shaking from the amount of pain she received from the vicious attack: "I…I may be down…But I…I'm not out…not by a long…shot…" He laughed heinously : "So you wish for your torture to continue. Very well, I shall enjoy every moment of inflicting agony unto you."

His tail swung at her again with devastating force, but somehow Mina managed to jump at the last second and dodge it. To avoid making the injuries on her left side worse, she landed and slid on the ground using her body's right side. This caught the demon off guard. Seizing the opportunity, she used the momentum she gained from the jump and prepared to launch her final, most powerful attack.

"…Golden Light…of the…Goddess!!" What started as a small pulsating light in the jewel on her Tiara, quickly grew to cover her entire body. As if calling the great goddess "Myojo" herself, Mina raised her hands to the sky. Several blinding flashes of brilliant, golden light, crashed down like lightning on the unsuspecting Minos.

The beasts flesh began to melt as it howled in tremendous agony. As a last effort, it tried to stab Minako again with its tail, but Alzurath jumped in and blocked it with his sword. "May you burn in the Dark Lands." The Angel said as Minos turned to ashes. Everyone ran to her aid as Mina fell to the ground in pain.

Ami studied her, and fought back the tears as she broke the news to the group: "She's bleeding internally. E-even if we could get her out of here. Th-there'd be nothing we can do to save her…" Alzurath placed his hands on Ami's shoulders, his gaze comforted her somewhat, but she couldn't stop crying.

"Al…Alzurath…" Mina managed to summon the strength to speak. The Angel knelt beside her, gently placing her head on his lap. "Yes Minako?" he replied softly. She offered her hand, and he held it, in an effort to ease her suffering. "Don't…ever…let…Ami…go. We…die to assure that you and her…live. She, is the key to earth's survival. between…Heaven…and Earth…you two will find your true destiny's…Good bye everyone…"

Alzurath felt her pulse fade, and Mina slipped away into death. The Ice Senshi was no longer able to control her grief and frustration. Ami fell to her knees and slammed her fists into the ground. "Why?! What's the point of everybody dying! What's so special about me that my friends have to die!!"

Alzurath stared at Minako's body silently as it faded away into the stars. He then walked next to Ami, and eased her back to her feet. She embraced him, tears falling. Sailor Uranus stepped forward: "I know this may seem harsh, but we have to move on. Lady Mercury, are you up to it?" She nodded: "Y-yes. I'm sorry I just…."

Usagi walked up to her distraught friend: "Listen Ami. Those of us that remain are here for you. Even if we die, we would still be watching over you in spirit. Now, lets go and bring peace to earth." Mizuno stepped back and opened up her mini super computer. "Well. Judging from my calculations, we should be able to use Sailor Teleport now. We couldn't activate it before because the demonic presence was too strong."

So, everyone gathered and held hands in a circle. Each of the Senshi began to glow in their designated color. In a flash, the group vanished and appeared just before the entrance to the final circle. As they entered the Ninth realm, it suddenly became biting cold. Dozens of tentacles rose from the ground and entangled the group so that only Ami and Alzurath could move freely.

Ami and Alzurath tried to destroy them, but they were as strong as steel. They're friends began to moan in pain as they were slowly being crushed to death. "Now you see the true power that I possess. You will not hinder my conquest of Earth." Alzurath turned around: "Lucifer!! You heinous bastard…You will die for the pain and suffering caused by your crimes!"

The Angel was now overcome by the anger of his friends death, as well as Ami's suffering caused by them. His wings formed, emanating white light which disintegrated the tentacles that once wrapped around his allies. Drawing his sword he charged at the monster, until a hidden barrier stopped him. He was blown back ten feet in the air by a single thrust from Lucifer's Wings.

Alzurath landed on the ground. "Damn. The gust of wind coming from his wing is like a hurricane." Ami came up to him and held his hand: "We can do this together…Let not just strength, but the strength of our love purge this evil." A grim feeling came over Usagi, Makato, and Mamoru, and the three outer Senshi. For they knew what the two were about to do.

However, Usagi also knew that Ami and Alzurath didn't have enough power combined to take Lucifer down. Usagi looked at the others, and they simultaneously nodded. "Good. I am glad everyone is willing to make this Sacrifice…" Tsukino said in sorrowful tone. Ami turned around: "You guys get out of here! You can still make it out alive if you leave now!"

Usagi placed her hand on her friend's shoulder: "We can't do that Ami. We all know you two don't have enough power to kill Lucifer on your own. Let us send all our strength and feed it to your attack." Mizuno shook her head, her eyes showing signs of tears: "No! If you do that, you'll all die!"

Setsuna approached her: "That is our duty as Senshi is it not? To make sacrifices that are necessary for the planet's survival?" Ami fumbled for a counter, but the words failed to come out. She knew Sets was right, and silently turned around. Usagi grinned: "Thank you Ami, for understanding…Alright, that's our cue everyone! Once their attack is launched, we will surge it with our own energy!"

Ami closed her eyes, and for the second time, transformed into the Warrior Princess. Her abilities increased tenfold with the force of Mercury now flowing in her veins. "Mercury…I seek the knowledge and power that is you. Please, lend this to me…" With those words, the other remaining Senshi activated their powers.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!", "Pluto Crystal, power…", "Neptune Crystal Power!", "Uranus Crystal Power!", "Moon, Celestial…Unity!!" Sailor Moon summoned a wave of elemental energy, by far the strongest of any previous attack. Alzurath prepared to charge Lucifer again, this time with the energy of the universe channeling through his body.

Ami merged her own powers into the swirling mass of energy, which was now concentrated at the edge of Alzurath's sword. With a fury beyond words, the Angel attacked Lucifer. A horrendous explosion tore through the entirety of hell, even causing the ground on the surface to buckle and break under its great pressure. He broke through Lucifer's barrier, and without hesitation thrust his sword deep into the Demon Lord's flesh.

Finally, it was over. Victory however, came with a high price. A recoil that resulted from the blast ripped through the Senshi. Because they no longer had any strength left from the power merge; could not avoid beeing hit by it. Everyone but Usagi was killed instantly, and even she was mortally wounded.

Ami's worst fears had come to past, a harsh exchange for saving the lives of millions of innocent people. Seeing that hell was no longer attacking, Oriely barked an order through his radio: "Cease Fire! Cease Fire! The enemy, they've all been destroyed!" Despite these turn of events, there was no cheer from the Nato Army. Their heroes have not yet emerged, and an eerie silence took hold.

Back down below, Mercury desperately tried to deny what had come to be: "Usagi! Please, hold on! We'll get you out of here, and get you to the Hospital!" Ami cried as she held her dying friend in her arms. The dumpling head smiled: "Ami…Please…Worry about your own injuries, you and Alzurath go…There's no hope for me…The other's have already passed on, now I can join them…" Ami stubborn as usual, shook her head: "I…I can't leave you! I don't want to be alone…"

Alzurath held her hand tightly. "Hey Usagi…We won't forget what you and the rest of our friends did here today…" Sailor Moon coughed, and spat out blood, but still managed to talk up a joke: "Thanks…Alzurath, Never let go of Ami…If you make her cry…I'll come back and haunt you." He nodded: "Alright, you have my word."

She moaned, and was struggling to breath. they both knew her time had come: "We will always be watching from above…Someday, we may see each other again…Good bye Alzurath, good bye Ami…" Her eyes closed, and her body faded, as her Spirit joined with the others. Though they were both bloodied up and hurting badly, they held each other up. Alzurath's wings faded, and Ami de-transformed to save what strength she could.

As they ascended to Earth, Hell began to collapse, with its dark power no longer able to sustain its existence. With Ami clinging to his back, Alzurath climbed out of the hole and back onto the pavement. A roar erupted from the soldiers as they saw the two were still alive.

Oriely ran over to them: "My god! Get a Black Hawk and a medic over here now! They have to be air lifted to the nearest hospital, immediately! How badly are you two hurt, where are the others?" Alzurath held Ami up: "I could be better…I think my left arm is broken. I'm more concerned about Ami though, she's in worst shape." Oriely called in for a stretcher, which was brought quickly.

They picked Ami up and gently placed her on it. "The others…They didn't make it…Killed in action …" Alzurath replied with sadness, now that the full reality of what just happened struck him. Oriely sighed: "I see…They sacrificed their own lives for us. You two as well as the fallen will receive the highest military honors. The casualties were great, but now we can concentrate on rebuilding Tokyo."

An odd blue aurora of energy began to swirl in the skies. Oriely looked up: "What the bloody hell…." The two tired heroes looked at each other. Without warning, a Super Sonic boom erupted through the air, which was followed by a blinding flash of light. Then, everything for Ami and Alzurath went black…


End file.
